Back at the Academy
by Bergamasque
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Remi-it-is-a-girl's-name. Durant leurs études à Starfleet, Kirk, Spock et McCoy partagent le même dortoir. Voici quelques-unes de leurs mésaventures d'étudiants...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice : cette fanfiction a été traduite avec l'aimable autorisation de son auteur, Remi-it-is-a-girls-name. De tout cœur, merci à elle ! Je n'ai pas traduit certains mots importants (Starfleet Academy et Bones en sont de bons exemples) et ai assorti ma traduction de quelques commentaires ou précisions sur le contenu, en bas de page. **

**Note de l'auteur : salut ! C'est ma première fanfic Star Trek, alors, soyez gentils. J'aimerais ajouter que je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre : il est de RavenpuffWarrior. Tous les chapitres qui suivront seront de moi, cependant.**

**Disclaimer de l'auteur : je n'ai, n'avais ni n'aurai jamais aucun droit sur Star Trek TOS (ni sur aucun des films ni aucune des séries Star Trek, d'ailleurs).**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Leonard McCoy regarda dans la cour de Starfleet Academy. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de devenir médecin (pas magicien), il ne s'était fait aucun ami. Comptez-les : zéro. Il entreprit de trouver son dortoir. Il partagerait une chambre avec deux autres cadets. Ca ne le réjouissait pas trop : il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de partager une chambre avec des étrangers. _Oh, bah !_ se dit-il, _ils ne seront peut-être pas si terribles…_

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il défaisait ses valises, il sut que ses nouveaux colocataires allaient lui donner des cheveux blancs avant qu'il soit assigné à un vaisseau. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Vulcain et un Humain. L'Humain tenait une radio qui jouait une très vieille chanson intitulée _Sexy Back_. La musique ancienne était devenue très populaire, sur le tard. Le Vulcain semblait sur le point de tuer l'Humain, qui dansait maintenant et tentait de l'entraîner dans la danse.

« Euh, pardon, j'suis Leonard ! » cria-t-il par-dessus la musique. Le gamin, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, éteignit son machin, leva un sourcil et dit : « 'Scuse moi, tu disais, mec ? »

« Je m'appelle Leonard, Leonard McCoy, votre colocataire », répéta-t-il. Le Vulcain, qui examinait les tentures, se retourna à ces mots et leva la main droite, selon la manière habituelle de saluer en cours sur Vulcain.

« Bonjour, Leonard, je suis Spock. » Il retourna examiner les tentures. Leonard s'adressa à l'autre type : « Tu peux me dire ton nom ? »

« C'est Jim. Jim Kirk. Mais franchement, ton prénom, c'est Leonard ? Ta mère devait te détester ! J'veux dire, y'a nerd(1) dedans ! Tu sais quoi ? J'crois que je vais t'appeler Lenny… jusqu'à c'que j'trouve un nom plus convenable. » 'Lenny' était maintenant sûr que ça allait devenir un cauchemar.

* * *

**Notes de traduction :**

**(1) En anglais, Leonard se prononce « Lennerd », un « nerd » étant à peu près un geek.**

**Note de l'auteur : je sais parfaitement que Kirk, Spock et McCoy n'ont pas le même âge, mais disons que c'est le cas et qu'ils sont allés à Starfleet ensemble, d'accord ? Et j'aime écrire des chapitres plus longs que celui-ci (genre 1000, 1500 mots), juste pour que vous le sachiez.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Biiip. Biiip. Biiip._

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Leonard n'en avait aucune idée. Il était trop tôt pour se lever.

C'était ça. C'était un réveil. Mais celui de qui ? Pas le sien, il en était sûr… D'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ?

_Biiip. Biiip. Biiip._

« Quelqu'un voudrait bien couper ce truc ! » grogna Jim. « C'est ton réveil, Lenny ? »

_Biiip. Biiip. Bi-clic._

« C'était le mien. Je ne pensais pas que ça vous dérangerait », dit Spock.

« Quelle heure il est, au fait ? » demanda McCoy en se redressant.

« Il est exactement 4h31 et 34,7 secondes », répondit Spock, qui était déjà levé et sortait des vêtements de son tiroir.

« Quoi !? » demanda Kirk en se levant à son tour. « Ne me dis pas que tu te lèves si tôt chaque matin. »

« Que je te le dise ou non ne changera rien au fait que je me lève à cette heure le matin. »

Leonard grogna et se recoucha. Un de ses colocataires était manifestement taré, comme le prouvaient la musique qu'il avait écoutée hier, le fait qu'il l'appelle 'Lenny' et celui – après être parti le soir – qu'il soit rentré vers minuit ivre (ou pas loin).

Son autre colocataire était un extraterrestre parfaitement logique et dénué d'émotions qui se levait à 4h30 chaque matin.

McCoy ne savait pas très bien lequel était le pire.

« Bien, puisqu'on est tous levés, peut-être devrions nous faire un peu connaissance avant le lever officiel, à sept heures ? »

« Ca semble logique », dit Spock. Il prit un pull dans l'armoire et l'enfila.

« On est sur la côte ouest, comment peux-tu avoir froid ? demanda Leonard.

– Ouaip, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chaud hier, t'en penses quoi, Lenny ?

– Je viens de Géorgie, il n'y fait pas vraiment plus chaud.

– La température moyenne sur Vulcain durant l'hiver est de 88,961 degrés Farenheit. Et en été, de 140,746 degrés(1). Cet endroit est froid en comparaison, répondit Spock.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez étudier ? demanda Kirk. Je suis ici pour la logistique du commandement et les sciences militaires. Je veux commander mon propre vaisseau un jour et à ce qu'il paraît, avoir un diplôme dans ces domaines, ça aide. »

Leonard était content de voir que Kirk s'était un peu calmé depuis hier soir.

« Et toi, Lenny ? De toute façon, quoi que tu étudies, tu devrais changer de nom avant d'être diplômé. Sinon, tu verras figurer 'Leonard McCoy' sur ton diplôme, et ça, ça craint. J'espère qu'il y a de jolies filles ici, sinon j'vais pas tenir quatre ans. » Kirk se tourna sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder Leonard à l'envers. « T'en penses quoi ?

– J'en pense que tu es survolté, pour un mec qui s'est réveillé il y a trois minutes, répondit Leonard.

– Je vais étudier les sciences astronomiques, dit Spock, ainsi que l'ingénierie informatique avancée.

– Je suis ici pour apprendre la médecine, j'espère avoir un jour une place de chirurgien sur un vaisseau, dit McCoy.

– Cool ! tu vas être un sawbones(2) ! s'exclama Kirk en se levant.

– Je ne pense pas que Leonard va scier les os de quiconque durant sa carrière future, dit Spock en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'un des bureaux de la chambre.

– Non, Spock, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste une vieille façon de désigner un chirurgien. Pfff ! » dit Kirk. Il se redressa brutalement et claqua des doigts.

« Ca y est ! Je vais t'appeler Sawbones. Bones, c'est plus court. »

'Bones' soupira. Il avait eu un total de deux conversations avec Jim Kirk (si on peut appeler ça ainsi) et les choses étaient déjà devenues prévisibles. Jim se considérait déjà en poste, il dirait et ferait ce qui lui plaisait quand ça lui plaisait, n'aurait sans doute aucune difficulté à entraîner McCoy dans ses plans et ne considérerait pas « non » comme une réponse.

« Eh, Spock, tes oreilles verdissent ! » dit Kirk. « Tu es malade, ou quoi ?

– Non, j'ai juste froid. Quand tu as froid, tes oreilles rougissent à cause de la couleur de ton sang. Le mien est vert, donc mes oreilles verdissent.

– T'as du sang vert ? s'exclama Bones. C'est un peu flippant…

– Il est flippant, Bones, dit Kirk. Pas vrai, Spock ?

– Je ne comprends pas en quoi mon appartenance à une espèce extraterrestre me rend flippant, répondit Spock. Il est maintenant 4h46 et 51,8 secondes. Constatant qu'aucun de vous deux n'a rien de logique à dire, j'espère que vous m'excuserez. » Et il alla dans la salle de bain. Une minute plus tard, on pouvait entendre la douche couler.

Au déjeuner, Bones était épuisé. Après le conseil d'orientation, ils avaient dû aller en cours. Quatre cours plus tard, il était 13h et c'était le moment où les étudiants de première année(3), ou « plébéiens », comme certains semblaient les appeler, allaient manger.

Il vit Spock s'asseoir à une table et décida de l'y rejoindre.

« Salut, Spock », dit-il en s'asseyant.

– Bonjour, Leonard.

– Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler 'Bones', comme Kirk. Je m'en fiche.

– 'Bones' n'est pas ton nom, c'est Leonard. Donc, je t'appellerai ainsi. »

Spock avait vraiment l'air bizarre, selon Bones. C'était sans doute son manque d'émotions qui lui donnait cette impression.

« Eh, regarde, voilà Jim », dit Bones. Kirk était un peu plus loin dans la cafétéria, en train de déposer le plateau qu'il avait porté pour une fille. Il discuta avec elle pendant un moment, ou plus exactement flirta avec elle, avant de remarquer ses colocataires et de s'excuser pour les rejoindre.

Kirk était presqu'à leur table avec son propre repars lorsqu'il trébucha, tomba et se renversa de la nourriture dessus. Les assistants se mirent à rire.

« R'garde où tu vas, plébéien ! dit un gars en rigolant. Il semblait un peu plus âgé : ce devait être un étudiant d'une année supérieure.

– Tu m'as fait tomber ! s'exclama Kirk.

– P't'êt' ben, p't'êt' pas. Au fait, ch'suis Finnegan. »

Kirk se redressa. Ramassa ce qu'il restait de son repas et le lança à la tête de Finnegan. Il se détourna, et la nourriture de Kirk ne toucha personne.

« Tu d'vrais apprendre à viser ! » dit Finnegan en quittant la pièce, toujours riant.

Kirk se leva aussi, s'arrêta près de la fille à qui il parlait. Elle lui tendit une serviette, qu'il prit avec un sourire. Puis, il partit.

« J'vais tuer Finnegan ! » cria Kirk le soir. Il était trempé, après avoir reçu un seau d'eau sur la tête. Lui et McCoy avaient été chercher quelques enregistrements pour les cours, bien que McCoy soit persuadé que Kirk ne les écouterait jamais.

« Je suggère fermement d'employer d'autres méthodes. Tuer quelqu'un, c'est un crime, dit Spock, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

– La ferme, le Vulcain ! ragea Kirk. Il m'a fait tomber au déjeuner, l'a dit à tout le monde cet après-midi, puis il y a eu le miel cet après-midi, et maintenant, il met un seau d'eau sur la porte ! Comment vous avez fait pour ne pas le voir ?

– J'étais avec toi, fit remarquer McCoy, donc si tu ne l'as pas vu, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas l'avoir vu non plus.

– J'étais sans doute sous la douche, après l'incident avec le miel, répondit Spock.

– Bref. J'pense que j'ai juste besoin de décompresser », dit Kirk. Il s'assit sur son lit, toujours mouillé, donc trempant ses draps. Il alluma sa radio et commença à écouter la playlist entière, à commencer par _Sexy Back_. Spock se leva et dit qu'il allait à la bibliothèque. Quant à McCoy, il se contenta d'enfoncer sa tête sous les oreillers.

Ca allait être une looooooooooooooooooooongue année…

* * *

**Notes de traduction :**

**(1) 88,961°F = 31,645°C et 140,746°F = 60,414°C. En d'autres termes, si vous prévoyez de bronzer sur Vulcain, allez-y en décembre et n'oubliez pas la crème solaire…**

**(2) Je suis forcée de garder le mot anglais si McCoy veut conserver son surnom de Bones. Sawbones signifie littéralement un « scieur d'os », c'est un surnom péjoratif donné autrefois aux chirurgiens.**

**(3) Freshmen en anglais. Le terme désigne les étudiants suivant le « freshman year », la première année commune à toutes les filières dans le système universitaire américain.**

**Note de l'auteur : j'espère que vous aimez ! Tous les chapitres ne seront pas écrits selon le point de vue de McCoy, je vais alterner entre les trois… même si j'emploierai majoritairement ceux de Spock et de McCoy.**

**Note de la traductrice : et moi aussi, j'espère que vous aimez la fanfic autant que moi ! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Spock s'apprêtait à re-revérifier ses devoirs. Ils étaient à Starfleet depuis deux semaines, maintenant. Spock avait remarqué quelques petites choses. L'une d'entre elles était que Jim Kirk semblait n'avoir aucune notion de l'éthique du travail. S'il ne pouvait remarquer le lien direct entre le devoir et les compétences requises pour diriger un vaisseau, il le considérait comme sans intérêt et, le plus souvent, finissait par rester éveillé tard la veille du jour où il fallait le rendre, afin de le terminer.

Malgré cela, il avait des résultats quasiment parfaits dans tous les cours. Spock avait remarqué que ça chagrinait Leonard, qui semblait se soucier de son travail.

« Hiya, Spock ! » cria Jim en passant la porte, suivi de Leonard. Spock était certain que s'il n'avait pas le contrôle de ses émotions, Kirk l'aurait agacé à n'en plus finir.

« Allez, Jim ! plaida McCoy, nous devons finir ceci ! » 'Ceci' était un rapport pour le cours d'Histoire ancienne au sujet de la chute de Rome. Ils étaient censés travailler par deux, mais Spock avait reçu l'autorisation de le faire seul.

« Rho, allez, Bones ! gémit Jim. Nous avons encore demain pour travailler là-dessus, et ça ne peut pas être difficile : Spock a fini le sien le jour même. » C'était vrai.

« Non ! Maintenant ! » insista Bones. Spock avait appris à empêcher leurs disputes. Il en connaissait déjà les résultats : dans 98,997% d'entre elles, Kirk avait ce qu'il voulait 1,503% d'entre elles s'achevaient par un compromis ce qui laissait 0,5% pour celles où Jim capitulait.

« Puis-je au moins écouter de la musique pendant qu'on travaille ? demanda Kirk.

– Oh, bien ! Mais pas de trucs écrits par ce mec d'autrefois, Justin Timberlake ou un truc du genre. »

Maintenant, le pourcentage de disputes résolues par un compromis était de 1,51.

« Et rien de ce que tu appelles 'heavy metal' », dit Spock en se tournant vers ses colocataires. Il ne comprenait pas comment quiconque, même durant les XXe et XXIe siècles, avait pu considérer le heavy metal comme de la musique.

« Okay » dit Kirk en commençant à traficoter la radio. « Voilà un bon vieux morceau. C'est d'un groupe qui s'appelait les Beatles. »

_Here come old flat top_

_He come groovin' up slowly_

_He got joo joo eyeballs_

_He one holy rollers_

_He got hair down to his knee_

_Got to be a joker_

_He just do what he please_(1)

« Cette chanson n'a pas de sens, Jim, dit Spock. Bien peu des vers ont un sens logique.

– C'est juste une chanson, Spock ! » répliqua Jim.

_He wear no shoeshine_

_He got toe jam football_

_He got monkey finger_

_He shoot Coca Cola_

_He say I know you, you know me_

_One thing I can tell you is_

_You got to be free_

_Come together, right now_

_Over me_

« Si je me souviens bien, Coca Cola fait référence à une boisson sucrée. Alors, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait l'employer comme projectile ? Ca semble hautement illogique », dit Spock, tant il ne pouvait comprendre en quoi Jim trouvait ce genre de musique agréable.

« La ferme, Spock ! Et Jim, pourquoi est-ce que je suis _encore_ en train de faire tout le travail ? » demanda McCoy.

_He bad production_

_He got walrus gumboot_

_He got Ono sideboard_

_He one spinal cracker_

_He got feet down below his knees_

_Hold you in his armchair_

_You can feel his disease_

_Come together, right now_

_Over me_

« Là, tu vois ? Je travaille ! » dit Jim. « J'aime cette chanson. T'en penses quoi, Spock ?

– Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi l'auteur de cette chanson a mentionné l'emplacement des pieds du personnage, puisque tous les humains ont les pieds sous les genoux », répondit Spock. Il remarqua que Leonard levait les yeux au ciel, un geste généralement significatif d'agacement. Spock ne parvenait pas non plus à comprendre à quel sujet.

_He roller coaster_

_He got early warning_

_He got muddy water_

_He one Mojo filter_

_He say one and one and one is three_

_Got to be good looking_

_Cause he's so hard to see_

_Come together right now_

_Over me_

« Il est tout à fait illogique de dire qu'un humain est une espèce de filtre, commença Spock, alors qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que ce soit le cas. Et il est tout à fait illogique de dire que l'homme croit que un plus un, plus un font trois, alors qu'il n'est pas particulier de…

– La ferme, espèce de gobelin au sang vert ! » cria Leonard.

_Come together, yeah_

_Come together, ye- Clic._

Kirk éteignit la musique et regarda McCoy.

« Gobelin au sang vert ? demanda-t-il, tentant manifestement de retenir un fou-rire. Même si Spock n'y voyait rien de drôle. Même en abordant le sujet du point de vue d'un humain.

– C'est ce que j'ai dit, et c'est ce qu'il est, avec ses « logique ceci », « illogique cela ». C'est énervant !

– Je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment tu peux trouver ça ennuyeux, dit Spock. Je constate simplement certaines choses, et peu importe ton opinion à leur sujet, car elles restent vraies. De plus…

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH ! » hurla McCoy, bondissant hors de la pièce et criant depuis le couloir. Je serai à la bibliothèque, où je peux bosser en paix ! » Et il claqua la porte.

« Eh, t'en fais pas pour ça, Spock, j'pense pas que tu sois un gobelin au sang vert, dit Jim.

– Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Et à partir du moment où je ne suis pas un gobelin, peu m'importe ce que tu penses.

– Bref », dit Kirk. Il se leva. « Dis à McCoy que j'ai quitté le campus pour la ville.

– Mais, et ton devoir ? demanda Spock, bien qu'il ait déjà deviné la réponse de Kirk.

– J'ai encore un jour, je peux le faire demain », dit Jim avant de partir, laissant Spock seul.

« Intéressant, songea Spock, je pensais bien qu'il allait le dire ainsi : 'c'est à rendre pour dans deux jours, je le ferai demain.' »

* * *

**Notes de traduction :**

**(1) Paroles de la chanson _Come Together_, des Beatles.**


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre de la fanfic, déjà ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, je les transmettrai à l'auteur. ;-)

* * *

Jim courait dans le couloir, bousculant parfois un autre étudiant ou un membre de la faculté. Il aurait bien ralenti, mais s'il l'avait fait, il serait arrivé en retard au cours.

Encore.

Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il était toujours en retard, ni même qu'il l'était souvent. En fait, il était plutôt ponctuel. Mais le professeur du cours précédent dépassait souvent l'heure et le cours suivant avait lieu à l'autre bout du campus, ce qui signifiait que Jim était en retard pour ce cours bien trop souvent. Heureusement que ce n'était que le deuxième cours de littérature, rien d'important. Il ne le suivait que parce que c'était obligatoire.

Il passa devant un type en costume de gardien.

« B'jour, Jim ! cria-t-il

– Salut ! » Kirk continua, puis s'arrêta.

_Comment connaît-il mon prénom ?_

« Excusez-moi, on se connaît ? demanda-t-il au gars qui avait la tête baissée, qui transportait quelques chiffons et un seau de produit nettoyant.

– Ouais, bien sûr, Jimmy ! » répondit Finnegan en lui lançant le contenu du seau à la figure.

Le seau était plein d'un liquide bleu, mais lorsqu'il frappa ses vêtements, il tourna à l'orange-rouge, et au rouge lorsqu'il heurta sa peau.

« Oh, j'aurais préféré faire quelque chose de plus… élaboré, dit Finnegan à un Kirk choqué, mais entre les cours et ma vie sociale, je n'avais pas le temps de préparer autre chose. » Finnegan serra la main de Jim et s'enfuit.

Jim regarda ses vêtements. Je pense que je vais devoir rater le cours de littérature, aujourd'hui.

« Faire quelque chose de plus élaboré ? » demanda plus tard Leonard. « Les étudiants ne sont pas capables d'imiter les uniformes des gardiens, sans doute à cause de choses comme celle-ci. Il a sans doute eu à passer outre, puis à trouver le moyen de fabriquer ce qu'il t'a lancé à la figure. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça ne risque pas de partir.

– Ouais, sur mon uniforme, ou sur ma peau ! s'exclama Jim, qui frottait son visage encore taché de vert avec une lingette. Est-ce que ça part ?

– Non, dit franchement Spock. Peut-être faudrait-il essayer un produit plus corrosif. »

Jim retira la lingette de son visage, maintenant rouge là où il n'était pas vert. « Un produit plus corrosif va me brûler le visage, Spock, soupira-t-il. Tu sais, j'ai dû annuler un rencart ce soir à cause de ça !

– Oh, la loose, tu as un rencart chaque soir, Jim, dit Bones.

– En fait, Leonard, Jim a en moyenne un rencart tous les trois jours. Bien sûr, c'est un chiffre arrondi : on ne peut compter une demi-nuit dans l'équation. Si tel était le cas, on aurait une moyenne de…

– Pas besoin de m'en dire plus, répliqua Kirk. Je dois réfléchir à un moyen de rendre à Finnegan la monnaie de sa pièce.

– Tes blagues marchent rarement, Jim, dit Leonard. La plupart du temps, elles se retournent contre toi et nous nous retrouvons à ramasser les pots cassés. » Leonard disait « nous », parce que lui et Spock étaient souvent inclus dans les idées tordues de Kirk.

« Je ne vois aucune raison logique de faire des blagues, dit Spock.

– Parce que c'est fun, Spock ! C'est toujours marrant, de voir comment les autres réagissent !

– Mais à partir du moment où tu veux 'rendre la monnaie de sa pièce' à Finnegan pour t'avoir charrié, ça impliquerait que tu n'as pas trouvé la farce 'marrante'.

– Ouais, ouais, bref… Ecoute, Spock, quand quelqu'un te fait une blague, tu es censé lui en rendre une en retour, ça fait partie du truc ! »

Spock resta pensif un moment. « Donc, quand quelqu'un fait une blague à quelqu'un d'autre, ce que les humains attendent de cette personne est une action appelée 'lui rendre la pareille' ?

– Oui ! dit Bones.

– Ca ne semble pas très logique. »

Jim soupira. « Dire que je pensais qu'il faisait des progrès…

– Donc, Jim, que vas-tu faire pour la teinture ? » demanda Bones. Jim regarda la lingette dont il frottait encore son visage. La couleur ne s'effaçait quasiment pas.

« Peut-être devrais-tu essayer un truc plus fort, Jim, dit Leonard, car maintenant, il semblerait que tes options soient soit de vivre avec une tache verte sur le visage, soit de brûler ta peau.

– Ce ne serait pas une réaction très logique, dit Spock.

– Je plaisantais, Spock ! Souris ! »

Jim sourit. Ils se chamaillaient tout le temps, étaient ridiculement obstinés. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait partager les points de vues des autres sur quoi que ce soit, et aux yeux de quiconque, leur faire partager la même chambre devait sembler la pire des erreurs. Mais d'une certaine manière, Kirk pensait que, de tous les étudiants rencontrés sur le campus, il préférait ces deux-là.

_Maintenant, trouver un moyen de faire payer Finnegan pour sa teinture._


	5. Chapter 5

Spock était assis à son bureau et relisait le devoir d'exogénétique dactylographié sur le PADD de Kirk. Jim lui avait demandé de le relire. Il le faisait souvent. Il estimait également que la moyenne des résultats de Jim aux tests et à tous ses travaux avaient augmenté de 4,7% depuis qu'il avait commencé à les relire pour lui.

« Eh bien ? » demanda Kirk par-dessus la musique de fond. Spock ne savaient pas ce que c'était, il venait à peine de remarquer la musique.

« J'estime ton résultat à 90,4%, dit Spock.

– Ma moyenne est de 95,3%. Tu crois que je devrais le refaire ? » demanda Kirk. La porte s'ouvrit alors que Spock s'apprêtait à répondre.

« Hey ! » dit Leonard en posant le sac qu'il portait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans, Bones ? » demanda Kirk. Evidemment, il avait déjà attrapé le sac en question.

« Eh, c'est à moi ! » cria Bones. Kirk sortait une boîte et l'ouvrait.

« Des cookies ! » Bones lui arracha le tupperware.

« Oui, des cookies, dit Bones après avoir éteint la radio. De vrais cookies, pas ceux du réplicateur. Et tu devras demander gentiment si tu en veux. » Il étreignait la boîte comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Pourrais-je en avoir un, Bones ? demanda Jim.

– Dit 'je t'en supplie'.

– Ca n'en vaut pas la peine !

– Alors, je suppose que tu n'en auras pas.

– Que sont ces 'cookies' ? » demanda Spock. Kirk et Bones tournèrent la tête et le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

« Euh, tu ne sais pas ce que sont les… cookies ? demanda Kirk.

– Le terme m'est étranger. À en croire l'odeur, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit de nourriture terrienne », dit simplement Spock, en se demandant pourquoi ses colocataires étaient si étonnés de sa réaction : il avait grandi sur Vulcain, par sur la Terre.

« Bones, donne donc un de tes cookies à Spock, dit Jim.

– Tu n'as pas dit 'je t'en supplie'.

– Bones, refuser un cookie à Spock juste parce que je ne t'ai pas dit 's'il-te-plaît' équivaut quasiment à un péché.

– Pas d'objection à formuler. Prends-en un, Spock. » Spock se servit.

C'était de forme circulaire, de couleur brun clair, avec de petits morceaux plus sombres. Et ça sentait bon.

« Tu es censé le manger, pas le contempler », dit Leonard. Spock mordit dedans.

« Tu vois, c'est pas délicieux ? » demanda rhétoriquement Jim alors qu'il en mangeait un aussi. Bones le remarqua et lui arracha le biscuit.

« Ca t'aurait tué, de demander ?

– Peut-être. Puis-je le ravoir ? Tu ne vas pas le manger.

– Très bien. » Leonard lui rendit le biscuit.

« Tu sais, la Sadie Hawkin's Dance(1) n'a lieu que dans trois semaines, dit Jim.

– Arf, me rappelle pas ça, dit Bones. C'est déjà assez gênant d'avoir à demander à une fille de sortir avec elle, ça l'est encore plus d'attendre que quelqu'un te le demande.

– Ca, j'en sais rien, mais quoi qu'il en soit, on va devoir trouver une cavalière à Spock, dit Jim.

– Je vous en prie, ne m'insérez pas dans vos plans sociaux. J'ai prévu de rester ici cette nuit-là », dit Spock. Il se sentait bizarre.

« Rho, allez, Spock, tu ne t'amuses jamais ! Ca te tuerait, de faire quelque chose d'autre qu'étudier ?

– Je ne pense pas. » Il se sentait malade, mais il ne l'était pas. Tout autour de lui semblait un peu confus.

« Eh, Spock, ça va ? demanda Jim.

– Oui, Jim, pourquoi ?

– Tu souris. »

Spock s'éveilla couché sur le lit de McCoy.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_ se demanda-t-il, avant de voir la pièce.

Elle semblait comme dévastée. Il remarqua aussi Bones endormi ou inconscient sur la chaise du bureau et Kirk gisant sur son lit. Il remarqua aussi le reste de la boîte de cookies dans la poubelle. Il se leva, fit quelques pas et attrapa la boîte.

« Touche pas à ça ! » dit le subitement réveillé Kirk. Il courut à lui et lui arracha la boîte.

« Pourquoi ?

– Tu ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas savoir, répondit Jim, remettant la boîte dans la poubelle.

– Aargh… » gémit Leonard. Il se redressa et regarda Spock. « T'es à nouveau normal ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne me souviens pas avoir été dans un autre état, répondit Spock.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Qu'ai-je fait ?

– Oh, pas grand-chose, juste tout ça ! » dit Bones, en désignant la pièce entière. « Pas intentionnellement, c'est juste arrivé quand nous avons tenté de te forcer à rester ici, et wow, Spock, tu es costaud !

– Ouais, c'était comme si tu étais saoul. Ensuite, tu as pincé Bones à la nuque et d'une certaine manière, ça l'a mis KO. Après, j'ai dû te maîtriser seul, sauf que tu t'es à peu près évanoui sur le lit de Bones. Et ça, c'est juste les grandes lignes. Tu ne veux pas savoir les détails, ou les choses que tu as dites, fit Kirk.

– Intéressant, dit Spock. Je suppose que ce que j'ai fait à Leonard est une prise vulcaine. Il s'agit d'une pression sur un certain centre nerveux dans la nuque, entraînant la perte de conscience du sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que j'aie agi comme ivre, ce n'est pas possible : les Vulcains ne réagissent pas à l'alcool, et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas bu d'alcool.

– Je parie que ça a à voir avec les cookies », dit Bones. Il alluma l'ordinateur sur le bureau.

« Ordinateur, les Vulcains peuvent-ils être ivres ? demanda-t-il.

– Négatif.

– Parfait ! dit Jim. Font-ils une réaction à quelque substance comestible connue semblable à l'ivresse ?

– Affirmatif.

– Quelque chose qu'ils ne trouvent pas sur Vulcain ?

– Affirmatif. Le chocolat, originaire de la Terre, provoque, après ingestion, une réaction décrite comme similaire à l'ivresse chez les Vulcains. »

Ils se regardèrent.

« Je crois qu'on a notre réponse, dit Spock.

– Ouais, et je ne mangerai plus jamais de chocolat, fit Bones.

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'y réagis pas, répondit Spock.

– De mauvais souvenirs. »

Kirk sortit la boîte de cookies de la poubelle. « Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un m'en voudra si je les mange ? »

* * *

**Notes de traduction :**

**(1) Sadie Hawkin's Dance : bal ayant cours dans les universités américaines, où les étudiantes choisissent leur cavalier.**


	6. Chapter 6

Certains jours étaient bons, d'autres pas.

Certains donnaient à McCoy l'impression de se faire écraser par un rocher et de mourir. Il pouvait exactement imaginer ce que Spock répondrait à ça : _Ce n'est pas logique, Leonard, d'abord… Pff ! Imbécile de gobelin, qui fait son chemin dans mes pensées… Minute ! Où je suis censé aller, maintenant ?_

Il vérifia son horaire. Il allait avoir cours de philosophie, l'un des deux cours qu'il partageait avec ses deux colocataires (l'autre étant histoire ancienne). Il préférait l'histoire ancienne, parce qu'il pouvait au moins y faire aussi bien que ses deux camarades. Mais dans celui-ci, Spock et Kirk étaient bien meilleurs.

En chemin, il rejoignit Spock, mais ne vit pas Jim.

« Une idée de l'endroit où est Jim ? demanda le Vulcain.

– On parle de moi ? demanda Jim en rattrapant les deux autres.

– Tu as du rouge à lèvres sur le visage » dit Spock. Kirk tâta sa lèvre supérieure et effaça la trace.

« On m'a invité pour la Sadie Hawkin's Dance, dit-il.

– Wow, super info ! dit Leonard en roulant des yeux. Et oui, Spock, c'était un sarcasme.

– Et toi, Bones ? » demanda Jim. Bones secoua la tête et Kirk le regarda plus attentivement.

« Tu te sens pas bien ?

– Physiquement, je vais bien. C'est juste une journée nulle, j'en peux plus d'attendre sa fin.

– Comment est-il possible que ce soit une mauvaise journée, si tu vas bien ? demanda Spock.

– C'est une mauvaise journée, émotionnellement. Laisse tomber, allons en cours. »

McCoy avait deux leçons supplémentaires après ça, dont l'une où le professeur avait donné un test surprise qu'il était quasiment sûr d'avoir réussi, sans avoir un résultat exceptionnel. Durant l'autre cours, il se souvint d'un devoir qu'il fallait rendre le lendemain et qu'il n'avait même pas commencé. Il était donc particulièrement soulagé que la journée soit quasiment finie lorsqu'il retournait à sa chambre avec ses camarades.

« Spock, alerte fille ! » dit Jim.

Spock dépassa ses colocataires aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans courir, les yeux fixés droit devant.

Une minute plus tard, une fille les dépassa : « Eh, attends, Spock ! » cria-t-elle en courant presque.

Kirk et Bones échangèrent un sourire. Après que la seconde fille à demander à Spock d'être son cavalier avait fini en larmes lorsqu'il avait refusé et avait répondu à sa question suivante (« Pourquoi ? ») qu'il ne comptait pas avoir de rencart, aller danser ou participer à quelque événement social, ou avoir la moindre sorte de relation avec un autre cadet, merci de ne plus le lui demander, les trois camarades avaient convenu que dès que Kirk ou Bones remarquait une fille se dirigeant vers eux les yeux fixés sur Spock, il le lui disait et Spock partait immédiatement.

Kirk avait dit, lorsqu'ils avaient arrangé ce plan : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne les renvoies pas simplement. T'as peur ? »

La réponse de Spock avait été : « Je ne peux pas avoir peur. Je ne veux simplement pas que quelqu'un, comme toi-même, se fasse des idées en me voyant avec l'une de nos camarades féminines. »

* * *

Juste avant d'entrer dans leur chambre, Kirk dit : « Bones, combien de temps faudra-t-il à Spock pour réaliser qu'on a proposé à ces filles de l'inviter ? »


	7. Chapter 7

On était fin octobre, dix jours après la danse. Jim était le seul à y être allé. Il avait bien tenté de convaincre ses colocataires de venir, leur avait même proposé de leur trouver des rencards… mais c'était la seule fois qu'il avait échoué à les convaincre.

« Hey, Spock, dit Jim. Devine quel jour on est, vendredi ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de le deviner, je le sais. Nous sommes le 27 octobre, vendredi est donc le 31. »

Kirk roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait deviner Spock : c'est Halloween !

– Qu'est-ce qu'Halloween ? demanda Spock.

– Est-ce que le gobelin vient de demander ce que je crois qu'il vient de demander ? questionna Bones en les rejoignant. « On est le 27, et tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est Halloween ? C'est juste triste ! » Il secoua la tête.

« Spock, Halloween est un jour de fête. Aux USA et dans quelques autres endroits, depuis des siècles, les enfants se déguisent et vont frapper chez les voisins, leur demandent : _un bonbon, ou un sort ?_, et on leur donne des bonbons. Et la plupart des enfants essaient de les manger en une seule nuit, expliqua Kirk à son ami extraterrestre.

– Oui, et même quand tu es plus âgé et que tu ne demandes plus de bonbons, c'est toujours sympa, de jouer des tours à tes voisins. Tu l'as déjà fait, Jim ? demanda Leonard.

– Oh ouais, souvent ! Et une fois, j'étais avec mes cousins à Halloween et on en a fait ensemble. Mais on s'est fait choper.

– Vous faisiez quoi ?

– Eh ben… Mon frère, mon cousin et moi, on était dans la maison de quelqu'un. Avec du ruban adhésif à deux faces. Ca aurait fait une blague superbe, si on n'avait pas été forcés de nettoyer après s'être fait prendre…

– Donc, Halloween est d'abord célébrée durant l'enfance par l'ingestion de volumes malsains de sucres et de graisses, et ensuite par le vandalisme ?

– OK, prends-le avec pessimisme si tu veux, dit Bones. Les gens organisent aussi des fêtes, souvent costumées.

– On devrait en faire une ! dit Jim en commençant à y réfléchir.

– On ne peut pas en faire une, répondit Bones. Où aurait-elle lieu ?

– Maintenant, c'est toi, le pessimiste, Bones, fit Jim. C'est simple, j'vais rassembler quelques potes, et on va louer une pièce réservée pour ça dans un bar de la ville ! Bien sûre, vous devrez me filer un coup de patte…

– Et pourquoi devrais-je gaspiller mes crédits là-dedans ? » demanda Bones. Jim leva les yeux au ciel : ce que ses amis pouvaient être bêtes, parfois !

« Parce que ça va être fun ! fit-il enfin. Allez, Bones, s'il-te-plaîîîîîît ? »

Bones soupira. « Je vais sans doute le regretter samedi matin, mais d'accord.

– Et toi, Spock ?

– Je ne vois aucune raison logique de le faire », dit-il simplement avant de retourner au livre qu'il lisait plus tôt. Quelque traité ennuyeux sur la psychologie humaine, qui donna une idée à Jim.

« Allez, Spock ! Imagine ça comme une étude sur les Humains et leur sociabilité. Le point de vue d'un Vulcain sur nos sujets d'amusement ferait un article sociologique génial, ou un rapport supplémentaire en psychologie. Ce serait bien plus efficace, bien plus logique que de lire un livre sur le sujet, comme tu le fais maintenant. » Kirk pourrait parier qu'il avait visé juste : Spock le ferait, s'il avait une raison logique de le faire, et s'il pouvait lever son sourcil déjà plus haut que la normale.

« Très bien.

– Super ! Okay, on va devoir trouver un endroit où louer une pièce où organiser une fête, la payer, inviter les gens, acheter de la nourriture, trouver de la musique, des costumes…

– Des costumes ! s'exclama Bones, un peu effrayé. Hors de question, je retire ma parole, je refuse de t'aider. Je ne vais pas me déguiser et me rendre ridicule.

– Mais c'est une fête d'Halloween, Bones ! Il faut qu'il y ait des costumes, et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te faire porter quelque chose de particulier, tu peux porter ce que tu veux. Pareil pour toi, Spock.

– Quelle logique sous-tend le port des costumes ? demanda Spock.

– On n'est pas vulcains, Spock ! Tout n'a pas une raison logique d'être ! » Kirk reprit sa respiration, puis parla à nouveau : « Donc, les gars, vous allez m'aider ou pas ? Parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'vais le faire.

– Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je vais le regretter, mais j'en suis, fit Bones.

– Je t'assisterai, James, dit Spock.

– Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Maintenant, comme j'ai dit, on doit trouver un endroit où louer une pièce vendredi, faire une liste d'invités… » Kirk souriait en parlant : ça allait être génial, il ne pouvait plus attendre vendredi.

* * *

Spock regarda autour de lui. Il était à la fête d'Halloween que Jim avait arrangée, appuyé contre un mur, à observer.

Il y avait un tas d'étudiants, tous déguisés.

Une fille africaine parlait avec Kirk (habillé en prince) et portait une robe rose argenté ainsi qu'une paire de fausses ailes et des paillettes dans les cheveux.

Un étudiant discutait avec Leonard (habillé en docteur du milieu du XXe siècle) et portait un étrange chapeau assorti de goggles(1), une veste brune de cuir – espérons que ce soit du faux-cuir – et une écharpe rouge. Il le reconnut comme l'un des étudiants d'ingénierie, son nom était Montgomery Scott. Lui et Leonard semblaient avoir consommé des boissons possiblement alcoolisées.

« Mais non ! » Spock entendit quelqu'un répondre ça par-dessus la musique. Près du buffet, deux jeunes gens se disputaient. L'un portait un costume le faisant ressembler à une étrange créature aux oreilles tailladées et aux rayures brunes. L'autre portait une combinaison noire ainsi qu'un masque, et portait l'épée au côté. Une espèce de guerrier médiéval japonais. Un ninja.

« Oui, Pokemon, c'est japonais ! Laisse tomber, Chekov ! disait le ninja.

– Bien ! Crrois ce que tu veux, Sulu, mais tu as torrd ! » dit Chekov. Il remarqua Spock.

« Eh, sympa, ton costume ! » dit Sulu. Spock regarda son costume : il avait prévu de ne pas en mettre, jusqu'à ce que ses camarades lui en trouvent un deux jours plus tôt.

« N'est-ce pas ? dit Jim, qui les avait rejoint. Bones et moi, on a quasi dû traîner le Gobelin jusqu'à une boutique pour le trouver !

– Le gobelin ? » demanda Chekov. Spock avait l'impression de foudroyer Kirk du regard.

_Je maîtrise mes émotions._

« Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, moi et McCoy.

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sulu.

– J'sais pas, Bones a été le premier à appeler Spock comme ça.

– Oh, tu es Spock ! Comment j'ai pu rater ça ? J'suppose que c'est parce que je peux pas voir tes oreilles… » Le costume de Spock incluait un bandana.

« Hmmm, n'y pense pas. OK, plus de bandana. » Kirk retira l'objet de la tête de Spock.

« Eh, Jim ! cria quelqu'un.

– Oh ! c'est Brianna, j'lui ai promis une dance. A plus ! » Jim se sauva.

Spock s'excusa également et se dirigea vers la nourriture.

Quasiment tout sur la table était sucré. Il ne mangeait presque pas de sucre. Et il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Tiens, essaie ça. » Il releva la tête et vit une fille aux cheveux blonds, yeux bleus et peau claire juste à côté de lui. Son costume était une robe de couleur crème, légèrement brillante, longue jusqu'au sol, avec une ceinture bleue. Elle avait également un mince ruban argent autour de la tête. Il remarqua également à travers ses cheveux (laissés flottants) des oreilles pointues, sans doute fausses.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Spock.

– Des brownies. C'est très bon », dit-elle en souriant. Il décida d'en prendre un.

« Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

– Christine Chapel. Je sais que le tien est Spock.

– Qu'est-ce que ton costume est censé représenter ?

– Une reine des elfes. Tu as l'intention de le manger, ou tu comptes le tenir ainsi ? » demanda Christine en faisant référence au brownie. Spock en prit une très petite bouchée.

« Ne mange pas ça ! » cria McCoy, qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la table. Spock retira le gâteau de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi, Leonard ?

– Parce que c'est composé quasi uniquement de chocolat. » Spock remarqua une très légère irritation dans la voix de son colocataire. Il en conclut que la boisson qu'il avait prise était alcoolisée et que soit c'était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, soit ce n'était pas la seule.

« Qu'y a-t-il de mal avec le chocolat ? demanda Christine.

– J'y réagis de la même manière que les humains face à une certaine dose d'alcool. Pour le dire plus simplement, je deviens ivre.

– Oh, je suis désolée ! dit Christine. Elle prit le brownie et le jeta dans la poubelle.

– Tu n'as commis aucune faute, puisque tu ne le savais pas.

– Bon, d'accord, dans ce cas…

– Et qu'en est-il du rapport à donner au docteur Halon, Christine ? demanda Leonard.

– Oh, je crois qu'il m'a donné le plus difficile de toute la classe !

– Faux, c'est moi qui l'ai eu.

– Spock, dit Jim, qui était arrivé derrière lui. Invite-la à danser. » Ils avaient dansé durant la soirée, le plus souvent sur des chansons rapides et, bien que la plupart aient des paroles absurdes, il avait remarqué bien des gens rire lorsqu'elles arrivaient.

« Pourquoi ?

– Pour le plaisir ! Et si pas pour le tien, au moins pour le sien. Je parie qu'elle apprécierait : à chaque fois que je l'ai regardée ce soir, elle restait contre un mur, jusqu'à maintenant.

– Je ne prévois pas de l'inviter à danser.

– Eh, c'est juste une suggestion amicale. » Jim s'éloigna.

La musique continua pendant quelques minutes. Spock se sentait un peu étourdi. Ca passa, il se demanda pourquoi.

_Ce n'est pas important._

Spock se souvint de ce que Jim avait dit. Il décida de l'inviter à danser.

_C'est une décision illogique. Je n'ai pas besoin de danser. Je ne suis là que parce que Jim m'a forcé la main. Et je ne sais pas danser. Du calme, je vais le faire, c'est assez._

Venait-il vraiment de s'enjoindre à rester calme ?

« Christine ? » Elle se tourna vers Spock.

« Voudrais-tu danser ? »

Elle sourit largement. « J'adorerais, Spock. »

Il l'amena sur la piste. La chanson suivante était douce. Elle prit une de ses mains.

« Spock ? dit Christine, à la moitié de la chanson.

– Oui ?

– Regarde moi, pas le sol » disait-elle. Il la regarda. Il décida qu'elle était jolie.

_C'est illogique. Des décisions sur la beauté, en particulier dans des situations comme celle-là, sont basées sur des émo – oh, et puis zut._

Ils continuèrent à danser.

« Jim, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec Spock, dit Leonard.

– Quoi ?

– Mais regarde-le ! Il danse, avec Christine Chapel, _et il aime ça_ ! »

Jim jeta un coup d'œil. Bones avait raison.

« Il a mangé un peu de ce brownie ?

– Ben, il l'a mis en bouche, il peut avoir avalé quelques particules, ou simplement avoir un peu de glaçage sur les dents… Ca a pu suffire pour le mettre dans cet état, sans le rendre complètement louche…

– Et si ça empire ?

– On devra composer avec un Vulcain bourré. »

Uhura et Scotty vinrent à côté d'eux.

« Eh, Jim, on danse ? » demanda Uhura. La fille avec qui Jim dansait auparavant était déjà partie, et une danse de plus ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

« Bien sûr !

– Jim ! On doit gérer ça ! murmura Bones : Jim avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

– Gérer quoi ? demanda Uhura.

– Oh, rien d'important.

– J'ai besoin d'un verre, grogna Bones.

– J'viens avec toi. Maintenant, je suis brumeux », dit Scotty. Les deux s'éloignèrent.

« Quelle heure il est ? » demanda Christine. Elle et Spock avaient dansé pendant un moment, puis s'étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce et avaient discuté.

« À peu près minuit, répondit Spock.

– Oh, zut ! J'ai cours demain matin, et je comptais partir avant ! » Elle se leva.

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner aux dortoirs », dit Spock.

_C'est une femme adulte et_ – Spock arrêta là ses pensées. Il se fichait complètement de la logique des choses.

Ils partirent et retournèrent à l'académie. À un moment, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il aurait dû la rejeter, elle ne devrait pas toucher sa main, il tint sa main.

Ils arrivèrent aux dortoirs.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, et bonne nuit » dit Christine. Elle sourit, juste comme elle avait souri toute la soirée. Spock aimait son sourire.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi », répondit-il. Elle était belle. Il aurait pu s'arrêter, mais n'y parvenait pas.

Il l'embrassa. Quelque chose, quelque part dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas le faire, mais il s'en fichait.

Elle semblait surprise, mais finit par lui rendre son baiser.

Leonard les regardait. Il les avait vus partir et avait décidé de rentrer à l'académie aussi.

_J'espère qu'il se souviendra de ça demain. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à lui expliquer. Hmm, je me demande combien ça prendrait de chocolat durant l'année pour le garder dans cet état tout le temps…_

* * *

Notes de traduction :

(1) goggles : lunettes d'aviateur (façon steampunk).


	8. Chapter 8

**Tout d'abord, merci à JackB pour sa review ! Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura non seulement un, mais plusieurs chapitres sur Noël, étalés sur plusieurs années ! ^^ Merci aussi à mes trois followers et à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction, que ce soit par hasard ou par autre chose. 3**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les blagues débiles de Kirk. ^^**

* * *

« T'es sûr que c'est sa chambre ? » demanda Leonard.

« Certain », répondit Jim. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Finnegan. Ils la mettaient en désordre autant que possible. Kirk était dans la douche, attachant le tuyau à un réservoir de teinture bleue pour les cheveux. Bones mettait du poil à gratter dans les lits et remplissait les chaussures du placard avec une substance nommée VH-4. Elle était très légère : une piscine remplie de VH-4 ne pèserait que 2,5kg. Elle était également transparente, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en contact avec la peau, les cheveux ou la fourrure… C'était le même produit que Finnegan avait jeté sur Kirk, sauf qu'il y avait ajouté quelque chose pour le rendre bleu. Bien évidemment, ils n'en avaient pas parlé à Spock : il les aurait dénoncés.

« C'est bon ? demanda Kirk.

– Yep ! Mais l'enregistreur ne marche pas, on n'entendra pas leur réaction. Partons, avant que Finnegan ou ses colocs ne reviennent… »

* * *

« Eh, t'as entendu ce qui est arrivé à Uhura ? » demanda Scotty au labo d'ingénierie le lendemain. Lui et Kirk avaient cours ensemble.

« Quoi ?

– Quelqu'un est entré dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Christine Chapel. Ils ont mis de la teinture bleue dans la douche et fichu un truc dans les bottes de Christine qui a rendu ses jambes vertes ! »

_Oh, oh…_ songea Kirk, _je suis vraiment dans la merde._

* * *

« J'ai dû te le répéter dix fois : assure-toi que c'est bien la bonne chambre ! Mais non ! cria Bones. Maintenant, si Uhura découvre que…

– Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le promets, Bones. En plus, c'était un accident ! On ne voulait pas le faire dans leur chambre.

– Ahem ! » Bones et Kirk se retournèrent. Uhura et Christine Chapel étaient derrière eux.

« Vous avez fait ça ! s'écria Uhura. J'ai dû aller en ville avec les cheveux bleus pour acheter une bouteille de teinture ! On m'a regardée de travers tout du long, et le vendeur m'a demandé de quelle planète je venais !

– Et mes bottes sont fichues ! fit Christine. Mes jambes sont encore vertes ! Et j'ai dû jeter mes draps et mon pyjama !

– On est désolés ! dit Kirk. C'était un accident. On essayait de faire une farce à ce mec appelé Finnegan, et on ne m'a pas donné le bon numéro de chambre !

– Rien de tout ça n'était intentionnel, vraiment, ajouta Bones.

– C'est quand même arrivé, et vous êtes quand même dans la merde, dit Uhura.

– Ne nous dénoncez pas, par pitié ! demanda Bones.

– On ne le fera pas, mais à deux conditions, répondit Christine.

– Tout ce que vous voudrez, mesdames, dit Jim, espérant qu'elles lui seraient reconnaissantes s'il se comportait galamment.

– Le devoir de sciences médicales extraterrestres. Tu vas devoir me le faire, Leonard, énonça Christine. C'était un rapport de 6000 mots.

– C'est contre les règles !

– Tout comme entrer sans permission dans la chambre des autres, mais vous l'avez quand même fait, répondit Uhura. Jim, tu payeras pour la teinture que j'ai dû acheter, les nouvelles bottes, les nouveaux draps et le nouveau pyjama de Christine… et tu feras mon devoir de littérature.

– D'accord, dit-il.

– Et si ça se reproduit… commença Uhura.

– Ca n'arrivera pas, répondit Jim.

– Parfait, dirent les filles en s'éloignant.

– Oh, au fait, la chambre de Finnegan est juste en face de la nôtre », fit Uhura en partant.

* * *

« Et voilà, c'est ainsi que Bones et moi avons eu des devoirs supp'… acheva Jim.

– Je devrais vous dénoncer tous les quatre, répondit Spock.

– N'a-t-on pas déjà assez payé ? demanda Bones. Spock réfléchit un moment.

– En effet.

– Parfait, on ne nous dénonce pas, et dans deux semaines, ça sera juste un souvenir, dit Jim. Maintenant, je pense que je ferais mieux de bosser là-dessus, si je veux sortir ce soir. » Il ouvrit le tiroir du bureau, une poussière grise en jaillit. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau voir, ses cheveux étaient blancs. Quand il tenta de les brosser, rien ne partit.

« Finnegan ! cria-t-il.

– James, tu n'as aucune preuve… commença Spock.

– On en parlera plus tard ! Là, j'dois prendre une douche.

– Et moi, un verre, fit Bones. Avec des colocs comme vous, c'est un miracle que je ne sois pas ivre en permanence ! »


	9. Chapter 9

« QUOI ? » hurla Bones. Il regardait l'ordinateur dans sa chambre. Lui et Kirk s'étaient amusés à consulter les dossiers des autres étudiants (ou du moins, la partie des dossiers accessible aux autres étudiants). D'abord, ils avaient regardé celui de Kirk, puis le sien, puis celui d'Uhura, de Scotty, etc. Finalement, Bones consultait celui de Spock. Kirk avait cessé de suivre depuis un bail et mis ses écouteurs (Spock et Bones les lui avaient achetés, pour qu'ils puissent avoir la paix… C'était la première chose sur laquelle ils étaient tombés d'accord).

« Quoi ? demanda Kirk en retirant les écouteurs.

– Le dossier de Spock dit que sa mère est humaine.

– Montre ? » Kirk poussa Bones sur le côté et regarda l'écran.

« Spock, planète : Vulcain, bla, bla, bla, Parents : ambassadeur Sarek de Vulcain et Amanda Grayson, originaire de la Terre !

– Ca veut dire que Spock est à demi humain ! » s'écria Bones. Il s'effondra dans la chaise. « Comment est-ce que ce gobelin au sang vert peut être à moitié humain ? Il n'a pas l'air humain, il n'agit pas en humain…

– Bah, il a grandi sur Vulcain, il a sans doute trouvé plus simple d'agir en Vulcain…

– Ouais, mais c'est quand même bizarre… Si c'est une moitié d'alien, pourquoi ne réagit-il pas normalement ? »

Spock pénétra dans la pièce.

« Spock ! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu étais à moitié humain ? » demanda directement Jim. Bones se frappa le front : il allait justement demander à Kirk de ne rien lui dire. _Au moins, maintenant, il avait un point faible…_

« C'était sans importance, répondit Spock.

– Sans importance ? Tes ancêtres maternels, sans importance ?! cria quasiment Bones.

– Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je voulais dire qu'en dépit de mes origines humaines, j'ai été élevé en Vulcain, et mon origine vulcaine est dominante en tous points. Par conséquent, sous tous les aspects, je suis vulcain.

– Mais c'est la seule chose normale chez toi ! dit Bones.

– Ouais, carrément ! fit Jim. C'est vraiment cool, j'veux dire, ça veut dire qu'on appartient à la même espèce, donc c'est moins bizarre.

– Ne transforme pas un positif en négatif, Jim, répondit Leonard.

– 'Bizarre' et 'normal' sont tous deux des termes très subjectifs, fit Spock. Aucun des deux n'a de définition précise. De plus, je suis l'unique demi-vulcain existant, ce qui signifie qu'il n'existe aucune norme régissant mon comportement. Par conséquent, j'ai choisi d'agir en Vulcain sous toutes les apparences. Et d'ailleurs…

– Oh, laisse tomber ! » dit Bones. Il était vraiment agacé par l'attitude de Spock, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce juste le stress consécutif aux cours, ou juste tous les trucs agaçants additionnés sur l'année. « On était juste surpris d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas tout à fait vulcain, donc on a réagi comme les humains réagissent à un nombre incroyable de trucs, émotivement ! Bon, d'accord, excuse-moi d'être humain, mais à partir du moment où tu l'es aussi, tu devrais t'excuser également, espèce de gobelin aux oreilles pointues, au sang vert, à moitié… »

Il ne poursuivit pas : Spock l'avait frappé.

Il lui avait donné un violent coup de point dans le visage. Bones s'effondra, se redressa aussi vite que possible. Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal et son nez saignait. Il s'était cogné en tombant et avait un œil au beurre noir. Enfin, il avait encore toutes ses dents…

« Oh, bon sang ! Bones, tu vas bien ? demanda Jim. On devrait t'emmener voir un médecin tout de suite, tu dois avoir une commotion et ton visage est sûrement amoché, encore heureux que tu n'étais pas très beau au départ…

– File-moi les quarante-cinq crédits, répondit Bones pendant que Jim l'aidait à se relever.

– Quoi ?! demanda enfin Spock.

– Jim et moi avions parié sur lequel de nous te ferait craquer le premier, et je crois que j'ai gagné, répondit McCoy.

– Bon, puisque j'ai, comme tu dis, 'craqué', j'aimerais ajouter que je ne suis pas surpris de te voir gagner le pari, que tu aggraves ton cas et que j'apprécierais que tu ne me dénonces pas.

– Bah… Puisque tu ne nous as pas dénoncés auparavant, je suppose que je ne le ferais pas, répondit Bones en pressant sa narine pour stopper l'hémorragie.

– Moi non plus, fit Kirk. Maintenant, aide-moi à emmener Bones chez le docteur avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes ou un truc du genre !

– Eh, Spock, ajouta Bones, tu as une bonne droite.

– Merci, Leonard, répondit Spock, et j'espère que tu comprends que cet incident n'a fait que renforcer ma position : je compte vivre en Vulcain.

– Zut ! »


	10. Chapter 10

**Dixième chapitre, déjà ! J'aimerais remercier les dizaines de lecteurs qui ont, à un moment où un autre, jeté les yeux sur cette fanfiction : vous êtes les meilleurs, les gens ! =D N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews : c'est ma première traduction, donc les remarques sont les bienvenues ! ^^ **

* * *

« S'il-te-plaît, Spock, supplia Kirk, tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de sortir avec nous et quelques autres cadets demain soir…

– Non, _tu_ lui demandes, dit Bones. Je me fiche de savoir s'il vient ou pas.

– Je vais y réfléchir », répondit Spock.

Jim sortit un transmetteur.

« Cadet Kirk à cadet Scott.

– Ouaip Jim ?

– Il a dit qu'il viendrait.

– OK, cool. Et Uhura va ramener une pote.

– Impec', à plus ! »

Spock attrapa le transmetteur.

« Ici Spock. Mes colocataires et moi ne viendrons demain que si nous avons fini notre travail sur les explorations spatiales terriennes pour le cours d'histoire ancienne. Spock terminé. » Et il éteignit l'appareil.

« Je suppose que ça signifie que nous devons travailler ? demanda Jim.

– Ce serait bien avisé », répondit Spock.

« Voyons, euh… Neil Amstrong, Buzz Aldrin et cet autre type… fit Jim.

– Michael Collins », compléta Bones. Ils avaient quasiment fait la moitié du travail : le sujet n'incluait que la colonisation de la Lune.

« On s'en fout ! dit Kirk.

– Nous pouvons affirmer que notre professeur ne s'en fout pas, répliqua Spock. Par ailleurs, Buzz était un surnom. Son véritable nom était Edwin Eugene Aldrin.

– Quel nom à la con ! fit Jim.

– Mec, on doit finir ce travail ! dit Leonard, vraiment agacé par ses colocataires.

– Bah, c'est vachement difficile, de s'intéresser à trois mecs qui ont marché sur la lune en scaphandre après trois jours de voyage, alors que maintenant, il y a une colonie là-bas.

– Michael Collins n'a jamais marché sur la Lune, précisa Spock.

– On s'en fout !

– Parfait ! Sur quel sujet voudrais-tu faire un travail ? demanda Leonard.

– Abraham Lincoln, répondit fermement Jim.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Spock.

– Parce qu'il était génial ! Il était intelligent, gentil, poli, fort, et un super chef. Et il a grandi dans une ferme et n'avait fait qu'un an d'études.

– Tu as grandi dans une ferme, toi aussi, non ? demanda McCoy.

– Yep !

– Donc, cet homme est un modèle pour toi, ajouta Spock.

– Ouais, j'suppose, un truc comme ça, répondit Jim. Allez ! Assez discuté, on doit finir ce machin ! »

_Mais t'étais le premier à sortir du sujet, avec tes plaintes_, pensa Bones.

* * *

Spock regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un restaurant, hors du campus. Il vit le groupe de cadets qu'ils devaient rencontrer.

« Salut ! » fit Jim en approchant de la table.

Un « hello ! » général monta du groupe.

« Les gars, j'aimerais vous présenter Janice Rand », dit Uhura en désignant la fille à côté d'elle. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coiffés d'une manière sophistiquée, et des yeux bleus.

« Salut, je m'appelle James Kirk ! » fit Jim en se glissant à côté d'elle. McCoy leva les yeux au ciel.

_Il semblerait que Jim ait trouvé son nouveau rencart._ McCoy s'assit entre Scotty et Spock.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un, Spock ? demanda Scotty.

– Je pensais que Christine Chapel nous rejoindrait.

– Oh, elle est malade, répondit Uhura. Elle a attrapé une espèce de grippe, ou un truc du genre, enfin, elle avait de la fièvre cette nuit.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Spock, j'suis sûr que ta copine se remettra ! fit Jim, quittant enfin Janice des yeux.

– Christine Chapel n'est pas 'ma' copine, répondit platement Spock.

– Ouais, même si – OUCH ! » fit Bones. Il était sur le point de dire « même si tu l'as embrassée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Chekov.

– Spock m'a frappé ! dit Bones.

– Ce n'était pas intentionnel, je t'assure », dit Spock. Il avait baissé la tête et regardait la table : il mentait. Les Vulcains ne peuvent pas vous regarder dans les yeux quand ils mentent.

« Eh, serveuse, on peut commander ? » cria Hikaru à une femme qui passait. Elle s'approcha de la table.

_Super. Maintenant, ma chance de griller Spock en plein mensonge est foutue. Bah ! je le charrierai là-dessus plus tard._

* * *

Christine s'assit dans son lit à l'hôpital de Starfleet. Elle se sentait mieux, bien qu'un peu fatiguée, mais devrait encore rester un jour, par précaution.

« Christine, tu as de la visite », dit l'infirmière Tanyar. Spock entra.

« Salut, Spock, dit-elle, un peu surprise : elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis Halloween.

– Salut, Christine. » Il s'assit sur le lit. « J'ai négligé de te parler au sujet de ce qui s'est passé après Halloween, et…

– Ne dis rien, fit-elle, Bones me l'a déjà dit. C'est à cause du chocolat.

– Il l'a fait ?

– Oui. Désolée si je t'ai embarrassé, ou causé le moindre souci…

– Je ne suis pas capable de ressentir de l'embarras. Je pensais juste que tu avais le droit de savoir que je n'aurais pas agi ainsi dans un état normal.

– Oh, très bien…

– J'ai cours, si tu veux bien m'excuser… » Il se leva. Elle le regarda : pourquoi devait-il être si beau ?

« A plus, Spock, dit-elle.

– Au revoir, Christine » Il lui embrassa la joue et s'en alla, la laissant songer à ce qui venait de se passer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Non, je n'oublie pas la fanfiction (ni celle-ci, ni Jeu courtois, d'ailleurs) ! Je suis simplement en pleine session et aux prises avec quelques problèmes de connexion internet, qui me ralentissent dans tout ce que je fais. =S Je passe en coup de vent poster ce chapitre, mais j'espère vous revenir bien vite avec la suite et avec un rythme de publication plus décent ! ;)**

**J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews ! ^^**

**Claire : ton enthousiasme fait toujours plaisir à lire ! =D L'auteur de la fic en est au 34e chapitre, je crois, donc t'auras encore de la lecture pour les semaines à venir. x)**

**Invité : bizarre, c'est comme moi quand je lis ton commentaire... c'est rempli de fautes et ça me tue la vue, mais je lis quand même et je prends la peine de répondre. Ironie mise à part, j'hésite entre apprécier ta franchise et regretter que tu n'aies pas compris le sens de cette fanfiction. C'est de l'humour, c'est léger, c'est tout. ^^ Après, on aime ou on n'aime pas, c'est sûr. =) Quant au côté OOC, c'est une question de point de vue. Pour moi, la vision des personnages qu'a l'auteur n'est pas inconciliable avec les personnages originaux... C'est juste un délire, ça ne va pas plus loin, on ne se prend pas la tête à creuser une psychologie... C'est un choix auctorial, simplement. =) Je regrette que tu le prennes ainsi, mais c'est la vie et chacun ses goûts. =) Je te souhaite de prendre plaisir à lire d'autres fictions, si celle-ci ne te convient pas, et peut-être de finir par apprécier celle-ci, puisque tu continues à lire. ;-)**

**Je profite de ce long mot pour transmettre à JackB et à Claire Emrys les sincères remerciements de l'auteur pour leurs commentaires. ;-)**

**Et maintenant, place au chapitre onze !**

* * *

« Tout est de ta faute ! » Spock entendit la voix de Leonard alors qu'il s'approchait de leur chambre.

« Ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute. Après tout, tu… Oh, salut, Spock ! » Jim se précipita vers lui, le fit se retourner et commença à le pousser vers la porte.

« James, qu'est-ce qui est 'de ta faute' et que tu ne veux évidemment pas que je voie ? » demanda Spock. Lui et ses deux colocataires étaient maintenant hors de la pièce.

« Eh bien, commença James, la couleur de mon bureau ne me plaisait pas, donc j'ai décidé de le repeindre. J'ai demandé au réplicateur de fabriquer de la peinture, mais il continuait à me demander quel genre. Je lui ai finalement dit de me donner simplement une peinture pour bois. Et j'ai commencé à retirer ce que j'avais sur mon bureau et à le jeter par terre. Du coup, tout s'est un peu… mélangé.

– Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il a débarrassé les deux bureaux, dit Leonard. Quand je suis entré, il finissait juste de faire ça.

– Je comptais mettre un tissu, ou quelque chose, sur l'autre bureau, répondit Kirk. Mais pour une quelconque raison, ni Bones ni moi ne parvenions à reconnaître mon bureau du tien. »

McCoy avait un bureau aussi, mais apparemment, il s'était brisé durant l'accident avec le chocolat et n'avait jamais été remplacé.

« Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, on a décidé de faire ça à pile ou face : pile, le bureau de Jim est celui de gauche face, celui de droite. C'était face. Donc, on a peint le bureau de gauche, dit Leonard.

– Gauche, quand on est face à eux ? » demanda Spock.

Ses camarades se regardèrent, puis Jim, très calmement, répondit : « Oui. Ensuite, on a pensé à ouvrir les tiroirs pour les différencier, donc voilà. J'suis désolé. »

Spock les poussa tous les deux pour entrer dans sa chambre : c'était son bureau.

Son bureau, maintenant peint en bleu, d'une façon bâclée.

« Ca avait plus de gueule avant, dit Jim. On a essayé d'ôter la peinture, mais maintenant, c'est sec et ça ne part pas. »

Spock effleura la peinture. « Je ne pense pas que cette peinture ait été conçue pour ce genre d'usage. Et le bureau était verni, il n'était pas fait pour être repeint.

– On est désolés ! » dit Leonard.

Spock ouvrit les tiroirs. « Au moins, mes livres sont intacts. Il va falloir remplacer ce bureau.

– Tu peux utiliser le mien en attendant, proposa Jim.

– Je le ferai. Au fait, je crois me souvenir de toi, disant que tu n'essaierais plus jamais de peindre quoi que ce soit sans me consulter, après cette tentative de peindre les murs…

– Je pensais que tu voulais parler des trucs qu'on utilise tous, répondit Jim. Bon, je ferais mieux de t'obtenir un nouveau bureau. » Il sortit précipitemment.

« Je vais avec lui ! » Leonard partit aussi. Spock regarda l'énorme bordel laissé par terre et commença à nettoyer la pièce.

* * *

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda Jim. On leur avait répondu que plus rien dans leur chambre ne serait remplacé par l'Académie, parce qu'ils avaient déjà remplacé la tuyauterie, les fenêtres, un ordinateur, un communicateur mural, un bureau (Jim avait renversé son projet de science sur son premier bureau, et ça avait attaqué le bois), un matelas et un sommier. Et le bureau, le communicateur et l'ordinateur n'avaient pas été répliqués.

« Tu devras m'acheter un nouveau bureau avec tes propres crédits. Exactement comme celui que j'avais avant, dit Spock, assis sur la chaise qui allait avec son bureau. Ah, et j'ai parlé au principal : il m'a retiré les travaux supplémentaires que j'avais à faire en raison de la destruction de mon bureau, lorsque je lui ai dit que je n'y étais pour rien.

– Pas question ! dit Jim. Un bureau en bois véritable ? C'est très cher ! Notre chambre est la dernière à en avoir, l'Académie ne veut plus en racheter, à cause de leur prix ! Tu peux simplement prendre le mien, je ne m'en sers pas beaucoup, de toute façon.

– Je me doutais que tu allais répondre ça, dit Spock, donc j'ai déjà retiré toutes tes affaires des tiroirs et je les ai mises sur les étagères. » La chambre possédait en effet une étagère, qu'ils partageaient.

« Bon, Jim, commença Leonard sur un ton que Spock interpréta comme terriblement sarcastique, qu'as-tu fait, et qu'as-tu appris ?

– Ben, j'ai peint le bureau de Spock avec ton aide. Il a gardé son calme, est resté froid et ne m'a pas tué.

– Tes actes ne valaient pas la peine de commettre un meurtre, dit Spock.

– Je ne voulais pas dire ça au sens propre, Spock. Ah, aussi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de le payer, le principal ne m'a pas donné les travaux qu'il a retirés à Spock et tout ce que j'y ai perdu, c'est mon bureau, que je n'utilisais que pour stocker mes trucs.

– Alors, pourquoi avoir voulu le peindre ?

– Des boîtes de rangement peuvent être moches, Bones, et avoir besoin d'un coup de couleur. De toute manière, j'ai fait un truc extrêmement con, et je n'ai quasiment rien perdu. Donc, je crois avoir appris que je peux faire des trucs idiots sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, parce que vous, les gars, vous êtes là pour me couvrir ou prendre le blâme. Ou du moins, éviter le blâme. J'dois partir. J'ai un rencart. » Il se leva et partit.

« Non ! C'est pas ce que tu étais censé en tirer ! Reviens ici ! » Bones courut après lui.

Spock tourna sa chaise face à son nouveau bureau et commença son devoir d'exobiologie. Il pensait à ses colocataires. Ils étaient bruyants, ignobles, et le summum de l'illogisme. Mais d'une certaine manière, il pensait que, de tous les cadets qu'il connaissait à Starfleet, ces deux-là étaient les plus compatibles avec lui-même. Ou, en français courant, il aimait ses colocataires plus que quiconque sur le campus, et ne les aurait échangés contre quiconque.


	12. Chapter 12

**JackB,** **pour répondre bien vite à ta review : je crois que les chapitres sur les vacances d'hiver concernent la deuxième année du trio à Starfleet. De tête, ce sont les chapitres 30 et 31, donc tu as encore un peu à attendre... Mais ça ne devrait pas tant tarder non plus**. ;-)

* * *

« Eh, Spock, viens un peu », dit Leonard. Spock le rejoignit.

« Tu sais ce qui cloche chez Jim ? demanda McCoy. Il se comporte bizarrement. Il est tranquille, il fait ses devoirs avant tout le reste, il n'a plus quitté le campus depuis un bail, on est le 20 novembre et il n'a pas encore mentionné Noël… Pourtant, il devrait l'être, non ?

– Son comportement est anormal, confirma Spock, bien que la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas mentionné Noël n'y soit pas liée : il est juif.

– Oh ! dit Bones. Ceci explique cela. Tu sais quoi ? Je parie qu'il est dans sa chambre à l'heure actuelle. Allons lui parler, voir ce qui ne va pas. » Bones se dirigea vers la chambre, suivi par Spock.

« S'il voulait qu'on sache ce qui ne va pas, il nous en aurait parlé, non ?

– Non, sans doute pas : c'est un comportement humain de base. Il veut sans doute qu'on sache ce qui se passe, mais il ne va pas nous le dire, donc on n'a plus qu'à l'asticoter.

– Hautement illogique.

– Depuis quand les humains sont-ils logiques ? »

« Salut, Jim », fit Bones. Kirk leva le nez de son travail.

« Salut, les gens », dit-il. Il avait un écouteur dans une oreille et l'autre pendant à côté, ce qui lui permettait de les entendre.

« Tu te sens bien, Jim ? demanda Bones.

– Ouais, super. Pourquoi ?

– Ton comportement ces derniers temps semble fort inhabituel, pour quelqu'un qui dit aller 'super' bien, dit Spock.

– OK, tout va bien, j'vais bien et vous n'avez pas besoin de me harceler avec ça. Je dois finir mon boulot. » Il s'y replongea.

« C'est pour quand ? demanda Bones.

– Dans trois jours.

– Tu n'as jamais commencé tes travaux si tôt !

– Maintenant, si.

– Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? » Jim regarda ses colocataires.

« OK, je vais vous le dire. Jusqu'à la fin de ce semestre, mes résultats doivent être très bons, je veux dire, vraiment très bons. Sinon, je me fais au moins enguirlander, voire expulser.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Spock.

– Répondre aux professeurs, me battre avec d'autres étudiants, avoir fait quelques farces, et avoir détruit la plupart des objets de notre chambre à un moment ou à un autre.

– Donc, c'est pour ça que tu as l'air bizarre ? Pour ça que tu te concentres sur ton travail ? demanda Bones.

– Ouais. Oh, et je ne peux pas quitter le campus avant les vacances d'hiver.

– D'accord. Ceci explique cela. On t'autorise à retourner à ton travail », dit Spock. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à travailler sur ses propres devoirs, tout comme Leonard. Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes.

« Il fait vraiment trop chaud, ici, dit Jim. On est en novembre, nom d'un chien !

– On est en Californie, répondit Bones. Il y fait plus chaud que là d'où tu viens.

– Je trouve au contraire qu'il fait froid, ajouta Spock.

– Facile à dire : Bones, t'es de Géorgie, et toi, Spock, de Vulcain, grogna Jim. J'aimerais qu'il neige. Et il fait trop chaud pour un mois de novembre. » Il passa par-dessus le bureau et alluma l'ordinateur.

« Ordinateur, quelle est la température de la pièce ?

– La température est de 79,3°F(1).

– Pas étonnant, que j'aie chaud ! Baissez la température à 48°F.

– Ordinateur, annulez le dernier ordre, dit Spock.

– Spock ! Je brûle ! Comment veux-tu que je me concentre, quand on a l'impression d'être en été ?

– Et je ne serais pas capable de travailler s'il faisait aussi froid que 48°F.

– Allez, mettons la température à soixante et quelques, et laissez tomber, dit Bones. Spock, tu survivras, et Jim, tu t'imagineras que c'est juste le chauffage, mais qu'il a neigé dehors.

– OK, dit Kirk.

– Ce sera acceptable, dit Spock.

– Parfait. Ordinateur, température de la pièce à 64°F.

– Température réglée. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Oh mince, je viens de penser à un truc ! dit Kirk. Si je ne peux pas quitter le campus, comment vais-je trouver des cadeaux à mes parents pour Hanoukka ? Je ne peux pas répliquer quelque chose ! J'en peux plus, d'attendre les vacances ! Et toi, Bones ? »

Bones sourit. Kirk était de retour à la normale.

Notes de traduction :

(1) 79,3°F = 26,3°C 48°F = 8,9°C ; 64°F = 17,8°C. Travailler avec 9°C dans une chambre… Jim est givré, sans mauvais jeu de mots.


	13. Chapter 13

« Fini ! » dit Jim. Il referma son livre. « Plus de devoirs pour le reste du week-end !

– Fini aussi ! » dit Bones. Spock lisait et n'ajouta rien. Ils en conclurent qu'il avait terminé aussi.

« On devrait faire quelque chose, dit Jim en se redressant. Dommage que je ne puisse pas quitter le campus.

– Ne va pas préparer des plans tordus : au départ, c'est pour ça que tu es coincé ici, dit Bones.

– Je ne suis pas coincé, je dois juste avoir de très bons résultats pour les trois semaines suivantes, et je ne peux pas quitter le campus… Eh merde, je suis coincé !

– J'te l'avais dit.

– Eh, j'ai une idée ! Et si on regardait quelques films ?

– C'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Spock, on va chercher des films, t'as une idée ? demanda Bones au Vulcain.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-il sans les regarder.

– Ben, c'est quoi, ton film préféré ? demanda Jim en lui retirant son livre.

– Je n'ai jamais vu le moindre film, répondit Spock en récupérant son bouquin.

– OK, maintenant, on doit faire une soirée ciné, même si on aurait dû savoir que le Gobelin n'avait jamais vu de film, dit Bones. J'vais en parler à Scotty. Il peut nous monter un écran géant pour les regarder, et on peut proposer aux autres de venir avec nous.

– Ouais, chaque chambrée ramène un film ! dit Jim. Appelle Scotty, dis-lui d'être prêt pour demain soir.

_Ca va être fun._

Spock regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Scotty, parce que depuis qu'il avait une chambre pour lui seul, il avait le plus de place. On y trouvait des plans de dizaines de vaisseaux étalés sur le bureau et accrochés aux murs, y compris certains que Scotty semblait avoir faits lui-même. Les étagères étaient couvertes de maquettes de vaisseaux et de bateaux. On y trouvait aussi un tas de trucs d'ingénieur. Et une grande boîte à outils.

« OK, tout le monde est là ? » demanda Scotty. Il semblait bien que oui. Chekov, Sulu et Bones étaient assis sur le sol, contre le lit, face à l'écran que Scotty avait fixé au mur. Uhura et Chapel avaient amené des coussins et s'étaient assises dessus. Kirk avait sauté sur le lit de Scotty, rejoint par Janice Rand. Et Scotty avait réquisitionné la seule chaise de la pièce.

« Eh, Spock, il y a de la place ici ! » dit Uhura en désignant la place à côté de Chapel. Spock aurait préféré s'asseoir ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'assit.

« Bon, quel film on regarde en premier ? demanda Kirk.

– On a amené '_La guerre d'Eliko_'(1), dit Sulu, qui partageait sa chambre avec Chekov.

– Et nous, '_Cadran Omega_' (2), dit Kirk.

– Christine et moi nous sommes disputées pendant une heure, mais on a finalement trouvé un film : _'Titanic'_, dit Uhura.

– Un film romantique ? demanda Chekov.

– J'ai aussi ramené un vieux truc : c'est '_Star Wars_', dit Scotty.

– J'adore ce film ! s'écria Bones.

– J'ai amené _'Juniper Mars_'(3) dit Janice.

– Donc, on a deux films d'action, un d'horreur, un romantique et une comédie, dit Uhura. Je propose qu'on commence par l'horreur et qu'on finisse par le film romantique.

– Allons-y, alors ! » dit Kirk. Et Scotty lanca '_Cadran Omega_'.

« Je ne dormirai pas cette nuit, dit Chekov.

– Oh, c'était pas siii moche ! » répondit Kirk.

_Tu peux parler, toi, Janice t'a étreint pendant tout le film,_ pensa McCoy, mais il aimait les films d'horreur et garda ça pour lui.

« Rappelez-moi, c'était censé être flippant ? demanda Christine.

– T'as aimé ça ? demanda Uhura.

– Oh, je n'ai pas vite peur, répondit-elle.

– Au tour de notre film, maintenant », dit Chekov. Ils le lancèrent.

Spock se frotta les yeux. Ils avaient regardé tous les films, sauf un, _'Titanic'_. Ses camarades semblaient avoir trouvé '_Juniper Mars_' hilarant, mais Uhura, Janice et Christine semblaient s'être ennuyées durant '_La Guerre d'Eliko_', tandis que les autres s'amusaient. Les effets spéciaux de '_Star Wars_' n'étaient pas crédibles et Scotty n'avait pas cessé de disserter sur les moyens de créer certains artéfacts du film, si bien que Bones l'a défié de construire une arme du film appelée 'sabre laser'.

« Tu t'amuses, Spock ? demanda Christine en lui souriant.

– Je trouve ceci très instructif concernant les habitudes sociales humaines.

– Ca signifie que oui, dit Kirk, le bras enroulé autour des épaules de Rand. Et toi, Janice ?

– Hmm, hm, dit-elle.

– Parfait. Maintenant, mesdames, vous allez enfin voir votre film romantique", dit Scotty en le lançant.

* * *

« Wow, c'était la meilleure idée que j'aie eue depuis un bail ! » dit Kirk sur le chemin du retour : ils logeaient dans un autre bâtiment que Scotty.

« Parce que tu as aimé les films, ou parce que tu as passé la moitié du temps à courtiser Janice ? demanda Bones.

– Les deux, dit-il. Et toi, Spock, tu as passé tout ce temps à côté de Christine sans même lui tenir la main ? Eh, tu sais, tu es à moitié humain, personne ne te le reprochera…

– Personne, mais Leonard ne cessera jamais de me le rappeler, dit Spock. Et même si je m'accorde une… relation avec l'une de nos camarades de sexe féminin, je ne lui tiendrais pas la main.

– Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Bones. Les filles adorent ça, qu'on leur tienne la main quand on est assis à côté d'elles ou quand on marche avec elles. »

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

« Tenir la main de quelqu'un a une signification différente sur Vulcain, dit Spock.

– Peu importe, dit Jim, on est arrivés. » Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

« J'suis crevé ! » fit Kirk. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Ouais, moi aussi », fit Bones. Il jeta un coup d'œil : « Mince, il dort déjà !

– Il semblerait, répondit Spock.

– Silence, tu vas le réveiller, dit Leonard. Et sérieux, s'il était assez crevé pour s'endormir comme ça, tu ne voudrais pas le réveiller. »

* * *

**Notes de traduction :**

**(1) The war of Eliko, invention de l'auteur.**

**(2) Omega Quadrant, idem.**

**(3) Juniper Mars, idem.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà un bail que je n'ai pas posté où que ce soit... J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais sachez que je vais m'efforcer de publier plus souvent les chapitres de la traduction. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jim traversait le campus. On était le 2 janvier, il venait de rentrer. Les vacances d'hiver avaient été vraiment géniales, mais il était cool d'être de retour. Il était allé en Iowa, Bones était rentré chez lui aussi. Quant à Spock, il était resté à l'Académie.

« Pourquoi ne pas rentrer à la maison ? lui avait demandé Bones.

– Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, avait-il répondu. Vous rentrez tous deux à la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il n'existe pas de festivités de ce genre sur Vulcain.

– Tu peux venir avec moi, j'ai parlé de toi à mes proches, j'suis sûr qu'ils seraient contents de te voir, avait dit Jim.

– Cette proposition est appréciée, mais je resterai ici. »

« Jim ! » appela Bones. Ils étaient tous deux dans le couloir menant au dortoir.

« Salut, Bones ! Comment étaient tes vacances ?

– Bonnes, et les tiennes ?

– Super ! Viens, allons voir ce que Spock a fait. » Il ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était immaculée. Tout avait été rangé, les lits étaient parfaitement faits, tout avait été dépoussiéré, lavé, balayé, en d'autres termes, nettoyé. Même la salle de bains était étincelante.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à notre chambre ? demanda Jim en déposant son sac sur le lit (en règle générale, il l'aurait jeté, mais pas quand tout était à ce point parfait).

– Il semblerait que c'est ça que Spock a fait, dit Bones en désignant toute la pièce.

– On pourrait se voir dans le sol de la salle de bains ! dit Kirk. Et je pense que ce sont de nouveaux draps, et que la tache sur la tenture est partie.

– Je me demande si c'est ainsi que Spock rangeait sa chambre sur Vulcain, pensa tout haut McCoy.

– Si c'est le cas, notre niveau de propreté a dû le rendre dingue, dit Jim. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? »

Juste à ce moment, Spock ouvrit la porte.

« Spock ! dit Jim. Tu as rangé la chambre ?

– Oui. » Il déposa les livres qu'il tenait sur le bureau.

« Où étais-tu ? À la bibliothèque ? demanda Bones.

– Oui, je suis venu pour voir si vous étiez de retour. Comment étaient vos vacances ?

– C'était cool, dit Jim. Au nouvel an, mon frère et moi… » On sonna à la porte.

« Entrez ! » cria Bones. Christine Chapel entra.

« Salut ! dit-elle. Hem, Spock, tu as laissé ça à la bibliothèque. » Elle avait son PADD en main.

« Merci, j'ai dû le faire tomber, répondit-il.

– De rien. Bon, Uhura est censée rentrer aujourd'hui, je vais voir si c'est le cas. Salut ! » Elle partit.

« Eh bien, Spock ? demanda Jim.

– Christine est également restée durant les vacances d'hiver. Nous avons remarqué que nous aurons exobiologie ensemble durant ce semestre et avons décidé de faire le travail supplémentaire destiné aux étudiants restés sur place. Je l'ai aidée à finir le sien : nous devons le rendre demain.

– Et c'est tout ? demanda Bones.

– Oui, répondit Spock. Étant donné que tu es humain, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il semble que les humains ne parlent que rarement au sens propre, ou veulent dire ce qu'ils disent. Votre langage est rempli d'expressions et vous cherchez toujours des motifs dans les actions des autres. C'est très perturbant, et tout à fait illogique.

– Ecoute, le Gobelin, c'est parce que tu es obsédé par la logique et doté d'un cerveau hypertrophié que tu ne remarques pas ce que tu as devant les yeux… », commença Bones. Jim arriva et posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules.

« Vous m'avez manqué, les mecs, même avec vos disputes, vos sermons et vos sarcasmes.

– Ton ego surdimensionné et tes attitudes énervantes nous ont manqué aussi, dit Bones en tombant dans le sarcasme absolu. Et ta vieille musique pop.

– Cette assertion est incontestablement erronée, dit Spock.

– C'est un sarcasme, enfin ! Avec un père ambassadeur, tu devrais en savoir plus sur les civilisations inlogiques(1) !

– 'Inlogique' n'existe pas.

_Je suis de retour depuis maximum dix minutes, et je suis SI près de lui crier dessus !_ pensa Bones.

« Bon, pendant que vous vous disputez, je vais voir si Janice Rand est de retour, dit Jim. Spock, ne bouscule pas Bones cette fois-ci, il a failli passer par la fenêtre la dernière fois.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre le contrôle de mes émotions, dit Spock. En fait, j'ai l'intention de m'en aller : Christine et moi n'avions pas fini notre travail, je n'étais parti que pour voir si vous étiez de retour. » Spock partit avec Jim et Bones s'assit sur le lit.

_Tiens, ce geste est familier… Quand j'ai-je fais ? Ah, oui ! Le premier jour, quand Jim est arrivé en valsant sur _Sexy Back_ ou un truc du genre. Et le lendemain, quand le réveil de Spock a sonné si tôt, d'ailleurs, il le fait encore ! Et la fois où Jim m'a appelé Lenny, insulté mon nom, et est sorti avec une fille différente chaque soir, merci, Seigneur, pour Janice Rand ! Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Hmm, je me demande ce que cette année nous réserve…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Et c'est reparti ! =D Cette fanfiction a quasi mille vues au compteur, c'est génial ! 3 Bonne lecture, chers amis trekkies, et si vous en avez l'occasion, allez écouter l'album _Bitrektual_ d'Aurelio Voltaire, ça vaut la peine ! ^^ (Instant pub off)**

* * *

« Eh, Bones ! Tu sais quel jour on est, demain ? demanda Jim.

– Oui ! Le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! Je sais ! T'as fini de te vanter de ton foutu rencard, ou est-ce _tes rencards_ ? » Bones n'avait pas de rencard.

Jim fit semblant de se planter un couteau dans le cœur : « Je ne serai jamais infidèle à Janice ! Jamais !

– Ca n'empêche pas les filles de t'aguicher, et ça ne t'empêche pas de flirter, répondit Bones.

– Accepteriez-vous de m'expliquer la signification exacte de la Saint-Valentin ? demanda Spock.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? s'exclamèrent Bones et Jim en même temps.

– Je sais ce que c'est, mais je n'en comprends pas la signification, expliqua Spock.

– Voyons, par où commencer… dit Jim. D'abord, c'est un grand, très grand, jour pour les couples. Si tu as une copine, elle attend de toi que tu fasses quelque chose de spécial pour elle à la Saint-Valentin. Genre des fleurs, des mots doux, un dîner aux chandelles, des chocolats, des trucs du style. Si tu n'as pas de copine, c'est un super moment pour demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec toi. Pas vrai, Bones ?

– Ta gueule, marmonna l'intéressé.

– Ah, aussi, c'est à la Saint-Valentin que les admirateurs secrets ont tendance à se manifester, reprit Jim.

– Des… admirateurs secrets ?

– Des gens qui t'aiment, mais qui, au lieu de te le dire, t'envoient des mots anonymes, des fleurs, du chocolat, bref, tous les trucs qu'on est censé s'offrir à la Saint-Valentin. En général, on évite les mots électroniques, dit Jim. J'en ai déjà reçu plusieurs, mais je les ai jetés… enfin, sauf les bonbons.

– Ah ! dit Spock en réalisant quelque chose d'important.

– Quoi ? demanda Bones.

– J'ai reçu de semblables billets et des mails ces derniers jours, parfois avec des boîtes de chocolats ou des friandises, parmi un tas d'autres trucs que j'ai jetés. Ceci tendrait donc à suggérer que je suis l'objet des attentions de certaines personnes. Fascinant.

– Attends, fit Bones en se levant. On parle de combien de cadeaux anonymes ?

– En incluant les courriels ? Dix-sept, répondit Spock.

– Dix-sept ! s'exclama Jim. Et comptant que demain, c'est la Saint-Valentin, ce chiffre pourrait doubler !

– Pas étonnant que je n'aie pas de rencard, Spock monopolise toutes les filles ! » grogna Bones.

Spock leva un sourcil : « Je t'assure, Leonard, que je ne 'monopolise' pas nos camarades de sexe féminin. Certaines d'entre elles semblent simplement, comme vous dites, m'apprécier.

– Et tu t'en fiches ! C'est injuste ! s'exclama McCoy.

– Et depuis que je sais qu'Hikaru, Montgomery et Pavel ont des rencards, tout comme James, je ne suis pas seul dont une fille se soucie.

– Même Chekov a une copine ! s'exclama Bones. Ce mioche ! » Bones ouvrit la porte. « Je vais en ville, on se revoit le 15 février. »

* * *

« Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ? » demanda Jim. On était le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

« Non, répondit Spock. Je pense qu'il a bu hier soir. Il ne m'a pas reconnu quand il est rentré, n'a pas changé de vêtements… il s'est juste effondré sur le lit.

– Eh, Bones ? » fit Jim. Sans succès.

« Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ça », ajouta-t-il. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Bones et…

« ALERTE ROUGE ! A TOUS LES CADETS, EVACUEZ LES DORTOIRS IMMEDIATEMENT ! CA TE CONCERNE, BONES ! » cria-t-il. Bones se redressa.

« Ooohhh… » il se laissa retomber.

« Donc, tu as la gueule de bois ? demanda Jim.

– Mouais… J'essayais d'oublier la Saint-Valentin, gémit Bones.

– De toute évidence, ça n'a pas fonctionné, répondit Spock. De telles solutions s'avèrent rarement efficaces.

– Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit ? demanda Jim.

– Ouais, à peu près. J'ai dit que j'étais amiral, j'me suis battu avec le barman, j'ai dit… quelques mots choisis sur la Saint-Valentin, et on m'a foutu dehors.

– Wow ! dit Jim. Bon, Spock et moi avons cours, j'vais appeler Christine et voir si elle peut t'emmener à l'infirmerie : ils ont peut-être quelque chose qui te remettront en état pour le cours que tu as dans une heure. Heureuse Saint-Valentin ! »

Jim et Spock quittèrent la pièce.

* * *

« Janice ! » cria Jim en la voyant dans le hall. Il courut vers elle.

« Heureuse Saint-Valentin, chérie. » Il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Jim, répondit-elle.

– Je voulais te donner ceci ce soir, mais puisque tu es là, je te le donne maintenant. »

Il lui tendit un pendentif ressemblant à un cœur en diamant.

« Oh, c'est magnifique ! s'exclama Janice. Merci ! Tu m'aides à le mettre ?

– Bien sûr. Ca vient du satellite d'Heldias IV. Le cœur change de couleur quand tu le touches.

– Merci, répéta-t-elle. Je le porterai ce soir. Faut que j'y aille. A plus ! »

Elle partit et Jim rejoignit Spock.

« Il semble qu'elle ait apprécié ton cadeau.

– Spock, je lui ai juste fait un cadeau à l'improviste. Et quelque chose qu'elle a vraiment apprécié. Rien ne saurait lui faire plus plaisir ! (1) Écoute, même si ça ne risque sûrement jamais d'arriver… si tu tombes amoureux, parce que je crois que c'est possible étant donné que tu es à moitié humain… et qu'elle t'aime en retour… fais des trucs imprévus et gentils, de temps en temps. Les filles adorent ce genre de niaiseries romantiques ! »

* * *

« Tu penses que ça va marcher ? demanda Christine.

– Ca vaut la peine d'essayer, répondit un Bones plus ou moins d'attaque. Les chocolats blancs lui conviendront peut-être, j'en sais rien… mais de toute façon, essaie !

– OK, merci Leonard ! » et elle s'en alla.

* * *

Spock retournait dans sa chambre, après avoir étudié à la bibliothèque pendant un moment.

« Spock ! » cria Christine Chapel. Il se retourna pour la regarder en face.

« Je venais justement te voir, dit-elle.

– Voudrais-tu discuter de quelque chose ?

– Oui.

– Entrons dans la chambre.

– On ne pourrait pas sortir, plutôt ? Je sais que Bones est dans le coin et j'aimerais te parler seul à seul. »

Ils sortirent dans le jardin.

« Spock, je voulais t'offrir ceci », fit-elle en lui tendant une boîte qu'elle avait transporté dans son sac. Il y avait de petits carrés blancs à l'intérieur. « On appelle ça du chocolat blanc. Ce n'est que du beurre de cacao, je suis certaine que tu pourras en manger. » Spock en prit un et goûta.

« Et je voulais m'excuser d'être une trouillarde, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le sol. Je t'ai envoyé un billet doux, mais je ne l'ai pas signé. Tu l'as reçu ? C'était un papier bleu, avec des écritures argentées…

– Oui. » Spock se souvenait de celui-là, parce qu'il était différent : les autres portaient de petits vers enfantins sur du papier rouge ou rose. « Il portait quelques vers. » Il prit un autre chocolat.

« Oui, je les ai écrits.

– Intéressant. Tu as fait du très bon travail.

– Merci. » Elle lui sourit. « Je t'aime vraiment, vraiment très fort, Spock, même si tu ne peux, ou si tu ne veux, pas m'aimer en retour, je t'aime. Même si tu es à moitié vulcain et que tu as choisi de vivre en Vulcain, sans émotions, je t'aime. »

Spock se souvint de ce que Jim lui avait dit : _fais des trucs imprévus et gentils…_

« Christine, puis-je te demander de fermer les yeux un instant ? demanda-t-il.

– Pourquoi ?

– S'il-te-plaît, fais-le. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il était parti.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Christine Chapel vérifia ses messages sur son PADD. Elle en avait reçu un.

« Mademoiselle Christine Chapel,

Je me sens dans l'obligation de vous informer qu'en dépit de mes actes hier soir, je ne souhaite pas entretenir avec vous une relation romantique pour le moment. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Spock

PS : quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il pensait qu'il était possible que je tombe amoureux, car je suis à moitié humain. Je crois qu'il avait peut-être raison. »

Christine déposa son PADD. Elle était déçue, mais heureuse. Il ne voulait pas entretenir une relation avec elle, mais il pouvait l'aimer. Ca lui suffisait.

* * *

**Notes de traduction :**

**(1) I just made her day, littéralement "j'ai fait sa journée". D'où la réplique de Spock : « Her day would have existed whether or not you gave her that necklace", "sa journée aurait existé, que tu lui donnes ou non ce collier". Le jeu de mots étant intraduisible, j'ai pris le parti de zapper cette réplique.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Près de mille vues pour cette fanfic ?! WOW O_O C'est génial ! =D Merci à tous 3**

**Harmonie35 : je pense que la fic n'avait pas vraiment d'autre but que celui de faire plaisir, de détendre un peu... Alors tant mieux si tu la prends ainsi ! ^^ **

**À tous, très bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

Bones s'assit dans son lit et regarda le réveil de Spock. Il lut : « 18 mars, 6 :01 »

_Super,_ pensa-t-il. Jim grogna et se leva.

« Salut, Bones, grogna Jim. On est quel jour ?

– Euh… jeudi », répondit-il. _J'espère qu'il a oublié_.

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE, BONES ! cria Jim.

– Pourquoi tu dois faire ça ?... gémit Bones. Tu pourrais pas te réveiller doucement, comme les gens normaux, au lieu d'être tout de suite surexcité ? »

Spock entra dans la pièce.

« T'étais où ? demanda Jim.

– J'avais commandé quelques documents à la bibliothèque pour le cours de ce matin. Je suis donc allé les chercher.

– Tu ne souhaites pas un bon anniversaire à Bones ?

– Je ne vois pas de raison logique pour célébrer le jour de la naissance de quelqu'un.

– Merci, Seigneur ! s'exclama McCoy en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

– Oh, allez, Bones. Réjouis-toi un peu, on va faire la fête !

– Je ne veux pas faire la fête, je veux prétendre que ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, répondit Leonard en s'asseyant.

– Une chose m'intrigue, Leonard, dit Spock. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas fêter ton anniversaire ? Je ne vois aucune raison de le faire, mais c'est une tradition humaine.

– Je n'ai jamais apprécié mon anniversaire.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Kirk.

– Quatre ans : mes parents n'étaient pas là, j'a passé mon annif' avec ma grand-mère, qui m'a fait un gâteau aux fruits. Cinq ans : pas de cadeau, accident de vélo et visite chez le médecin pour soigner la coupure que j'avais au visage. Six ans : grippe. Sept : varicelle, parce que ma mère ne considérait pas ce vaccin comme nécessaire. Huit : papa a oublié mon anniversaire. Neuf : manqué me noyer. Je dois continuer ?

– Bon, certains de tes anniversaires n'ont pas été super, et alors ? demanda Kirk. Celui-ci va être différent. On peut aller au Lauching Pad et…

– Non, non, non, non. Je ne quitte pas le campus aujourd'hui. Pas du tout.

– Mais… commença Kirk.

– Niet. Je mets mon véto : on ne fêtera PAS mon anniversaire. »

* * *

« Eh, Leonard ! Attends ! » cria Uhura un peu plus tard dans la journée. Il s'arrêta et la laissa le rattraper.

« Bon anniversaire, Bones », dit-elle. Il grogna.

« Pardon, dit-il. Je suis vraiment fatigué d'entendre les gens dire ça.

– Ouais, James a dit que tu n'aimais pas ton anniversaire, mais je pense toujours qu'il a raison.

– À quel sujet ?

– Tu ne devrais pas te laisser influencer par le passé. Avant, tu étais en Géorgie à ton anniversaire, entouré de ta famille. Maintenant, tu es ici, avec nous. Tu devrais donner une seconde chance à ton anniversaire. Au reste, ça obligerait Spock à faire la fête.

– Ca peut en valoir la peine, dit-il finalement. Je vais y songer, Uhura. »

* * *

« Eh, Bones ! dit Kirk un peu plus tard. Je vais au Launching Pad, tu viens ? » Bones haussa un sourcil, puis réalisa que Spock s'apprêtait et resta médusé.

« T'inquiète, j'y vais juste parce que j'ai envie, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton anniversaire, dit Kirk.

– Ca pourrait aussi bien être le cas. Allons-y », répondit Bones.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le bar. Kirk l'entraîna immédiatement à une table où étaient tous les autres : Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, tout le monde. Même Spock.

« Bon anniversaire ! » s'exclamèrent-ils.

« Sérieux, t'as cru qu'on allait laisser tomber ? » demanda Kirk. Il gratta une allumette et alluma les bougies. Tout le monde se mit à chanter. La chanson finie, Bones souffla les chandelles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ? demanda Chekov.

– Une chance de faire payer ça à Jim, mais puisque je suis là, autant en profiter. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

* * *

« Bones ! BONES ! » cria Jim.

« Que… » Bones se redressa dans son lit, regarda le réveil : sept heures.

« Encore heureux que ton premier cours ne commence qu'à huit heures, dit Spock.

– Ouais. Eh, Jim ? Merci d'être un connard et de ne pas avoir respecté mon envie de ne pas faire la fête. J'me suis éclaté.

– Moi aussi, dit Jim. Tu aimes la veste que je t'ai trouvée ?

– Ouais, y'a même le vieux drapeau de la Géorgie dessus ! Et merci pour le bouquin, Spock !

– L'on m'a informé qu'offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un lors de son anniversaire était une tradition. J'ai jugé meilleur de l'honorer, aussi illogique soit-elle. C'est pourquoi j'étais présent hier soir, dit Spock.

– Ouais, bien sûr. Je parie que tu t'es marré.

– Je ne peux pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments.

– Evidemment que non, répondit Leonard en se levant. Vous avez cours dans dix minutes, vous devriez y aller.

– À plus, Bones ! » dit Kirk. Il partir avec Spock.


	17. Chapter 17

**Et... au suivant ! ^^ Bonne lecture =)**

**Harmonie35 : mwahahahaha, visiblement, l'auteur n'en a pas fini avec Bones ! x)**

**(Note : pour ceux qui attendent - impatiemment, j'en suis sûre ^^ - la suite de _Jeu courtois_, sachez qu'elle viendra bientôt ! ^^)**

* * *

Bones était couché dans le lit, très calme, examinant la pièce des yeux : qui savait ce que Kirk avait bien pu fabriquer la nuit dernière ?

Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il décida de se redresser. Il retint sa respiration. Rien n'arriva. Il soupira et sortit du lit.

SHHHHHT

« AHHHHHH ! JIM ! »

Kirk bâilla, s'assit, se frotta les yeux et regarda un McCoy très, très, très énervé et très, très rose.

« Poisson d'avril, Bones !

– Donc, tu es à l'origine de la présence de ces bombes de peinture…, grogna Bones.

– Tu croyais que c'était qui ? Spock ? » Kirk sortit du lit. « Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

– Dans la douche, sinon j'y serais, et tu pourras utiliser tes propres crédits pour me repayer des draps et un pyjama !

– T'inquiète, c'est lavable », dit Kirk.

Spock sortit de la salle de bain. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, comme toujours, ce qui rendait encore plus drôle le fait que ses cheveux soient écarlates.

« James, où est passé le miroir de la salle de bains ? » demanda-t-il. Jim et Bones commencèrent à rire.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi l'absence de ce miroir est amusante. Dois-je supposer qu'un de vous l'a ôté ?

– Non, répondit Kirk après avoir arrêté de rire. Et toi, Bones ?

– Non plus. Je suis un honnête cadet de Starfleet, je ne joue de tours à personne. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu être à l'origine de celui-là !

– Mais enfin, en quoi l'absence de ce miroir est-elle drôle ? demanda Spock en haussant le sourcil.

– Ce n'est pas le miroir, c'est ce que tu ne peux pas voir en raison de son absence, dit Kirk. Et ce que tu ne peux pas voir, c'est que tes cheveux sont rouges.

– Vraiment rouges, ajouta Bones.

– Rouge cerise.

– Plutôt fraise.

– En fait, après mûre réflexion, je penche pour la tomate.

– Ouais, clairement, rouge tomate.

– Maintenant que vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur la nuance de mes cheveux, l'un de vous aurait-il l'amabilité de plaider coupable ? demanda Spock.

– Je plaide non coupable, dit Bones, mais j'aurais aimé l'être. Je vais me doucher, histoire de retirer tout ce rose.

– Assure-toi que celui qui a fait ça n'a pas mis de teinture dans le savon de quelqu'un », conseilla Kirk.

* * *

« Et là, ça a explosé ! Une substance blanche volait partout ! Ca s'est avéré être des pommes de terre écrasées. Devinez qui a fait ça ? » Kirk racontait à Bones et à Spock les diverses blagues du jour.

« Scotty ? proposa Bones.

– Niet ! Chekov.

– Ce gamin ? Eh, attends de voir ce qu'a fait Christine à notre professeur de médecine terrienne !

– Mademoiselle Chapel a joué un tour à votre professeur ? demanda Spock en ajustant le chapeau qu'il portait.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Elle ne semble pas être ce genre de personne.

– Quel genre ? » demanda quelqu'un. Le trio se retourna pour voir Christine.

« Salut, Christine. Je racontais à Kirk et au gobelin ce que tu as fait en classe.

– Oh, ça. C'était l'idée de Janice, mais elle n'osait pas le faire. » Elle s'assit. « J'ai préparé un plateau de cookies et déposé un mot dessus, disant 'ils sont pour vous, vous les méritez après avoir eu à subir les poissons d'avril des autres'. Ensuite, je l'ai déposé sur le bureau du professeur. Les cookies contenaient des barbituriques. Eh ben, il en a mangé cinq, puis il a bondi hors de la classe en criant 'cours annulé !'

– Je crois que Janice mérite un bon petit plat demain soir, dit Kirk. Je vais la chercher. » Et il partit.

« Je vais y aller aussi, j'ai laissé mon PADD dans le hall », dit Bones. Il ne restait plus que Christine et Spock.

« Spock ? demanda Christine. Pourquoi portes-tu un chapeau ?

– Parce que je ne souhaiterais pas causer le moindre trouble.

– En quoi tes cheveux pourraient-ils poser problème ?

– D'une certaine façon, hier soir ou cette nuit, quelqu'un est entré dans notre chambre et a mis de la teinture rouge dans le savon. Jim croit que c'est Finnegan.

– J'ai pas fait ça, dit Finnegan en passant. J'ai rien fait au Jimmy jusqu'à maintenant, du moins, aujourd'hui.

– Il ne s'agit pas d'une blague qui lui aurait été jouée, mais d'une blague jouée dans notre chambre, répondit Spock.

– J'ai rien fait dans vot' chambre non plus. J'aurais p't'êt' dû, mais bref. A plus, le gobelin. » Finnegan quitta les lieux.

« Spock, je sais qui l'a fait », dit Christine. Elle rougissait.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis assise à côté de lui, sur le point de lui dire quelque chose qui va le fâcher ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien de cool à lui dire, quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux ?

« Qui ? »

* * *

Spock, Kirk et McCoy étaient assis sur leurs lits ce soir-là. Spock et Kirk avaient plutôt bien géré, évitant la plupart des farces que les gens avaient tenté de leur faire, ou du moins, les plus évidentes. Bones n'avait pas été aussi chanceux.

« Je me suis douché deux fois et j'ai cassé cinq peignes en essayant d'ôter ça, grogna-t-il. Et j'en ai toujours dans les cheveux. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ici ne peuvent pas se contenter de mettre des seaux d'eau sur les portes, plutôt que d'y mettre des trucs bizarres, comme de la pâte de guimauve ?

– C'est pour ça qu'on t'a laissé y aller en premier, dit Kirk. Spock se fiche de ses cheveux et les miens sont juste trop beaux pour être abîmés. Au reste, je pense qu'il faudrait brûler les vêtements que tu as portés aujourd'hui, rien ne pourra les récupérer.

– D'accord. La seule chose à ne pas y être, c'est des produits toxiques, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il n'y ait rien de toxique là-dessus.

– Bah, au moins, on n'a pas eu d'incident avec le VH-4 aujourd'hui. Eh, c'est quoi, ça ? » Kirk retira un livre étrange de l'étagère.

SHHHHHHT

« AHHHHHHHHHHHH !

– Fallait pas dire ça », dit Bones en regardant son colocataire devenu vert.

« FINNEGAN ! cria Kirk.

– Tu n'as aucune preuve contre lui », dit Spock. Kirk lui montra la couverture du livre : elle portait un petit mot. 'Poisson d'avril, Jimmy ! Finnegan.'

« J'lui souhaite de tomber du Golden Gate Bridge, grogna Kirk.

– James, Leonard… L'incident avec la teinture, ce matin, n'est pas de la faute de Finnegan, dit Spock en changeant de sujet.

– La faute à qui, alors ? demanda McCoy.

– Uhura et Chapel.

– QUOI ? cria Kirk. Mais pourquoi ?

– À cause de ce que vous avez fait dans leur chambre, l'an dernier.

– Mais on a déjà payé pour ça, dit Bones. Rancunières, celles-là !

– Apparemment, elles ont cru que mon shampooing appartenait à James.

– Je suppose que je vais devoir m'excuser une seconde fois auprès d'elles demain », dit Kirk. Il se frotta la figure et le vert partit. « Eh, c'est pas du VH-4 ! Ca part ! » Il courut dans la douche. Bones soupira et se remit à peigner ses cheveux.

_Pourquoi est-ce que les gens me jouent toujours des tours ? Est-ce que j'ai un gros tatouage sur le front avec écrit 'tête de turc' ? Bon, au moins, ça finira par partir. Spock va devoir vivre avec les cheveux rouges jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve de la teinture noire. Mes colocs sont dingues. Ma vie est dingue. _Il regarda autour de lui._ J'adore ma vie._

* * *

« Bon, on a survécu au premier avril ! » dit Jim le lendemain matin. Il avait mis la chanson _Party Rock_ à la radio.

« Parle pour toi ! répliqua Bones, encore attristé par les événements de la veille.

– Il y a encore quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Spock. Est-ce un événement annuel ?

– Ouaip ! On va devoir faire ça chaque année ! dit Kirk. Quand je serai capitaine de vaisseau, je crois que j'autoriserais les blagues.

– Je veillerai à être à l'autre bout de la galaxie, fit Leonard.

– Dis pas ça, Bones !

– Si ! Tu es un danger public, et je ne serai pas sur le campus l'an prochain !

– Tu n'as pas été menacé hier, ce qui rend ta réponse illogique, commenta Spock.

– La ferme ! J'ai toutes les raisons d'être énervé !

– Mais, Bones… commença Kirk.

– Que dalle ! J'écoute pas ! LALALALALAAAA ! »

Spock regarda ses deux colocataires se battre. Il avait réussi à éviter de nombreuses blagues la veille. Kirk lui avait dit que pour des êtres émotifs, les blagues avaient du bon. Elles faisaient rire ceux qui les faisaient, et donnaient une bonne raison de se venger à ceux à qui on les faisait.

« Bones, allez, Bones ! T'es pas juste ! gémit James.

– LALALALA ! J'ECOUTE TOUJOURS PAS ! ET COUPE CETTE FOUTUE MUSIQUE ! »

_Illogique._


End file.
